Harry Potter And The Chappa'ai
by justanothermuggle
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over. A few weeks later Hermione is in a library when she meets an unusual Muggle, Dr Daniel Jackson. For HP: Post DH, Canon pairings, but should be considered AU. For SG-1: Should be considered parallel universe.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_I had an idea for a Harry Potter/Stargate SG-1 crossover. Please read and review, point out any loose ends in merging the two universes._

_About canon, I settled it in 1998 following DH, but this story isn't exactly following HP canon, since it's a crossover. For Stargate canon I prefer to think I'm in a parallel dimension placing it somewhere between Daniel's return after being ascended and the defeat of Anubis. As far as I understand it Stargate takes place in a undefined "present day" (Hammond being young 1969 and the Stargate found in the 1920's does put the series in the 1990's or first decade in the 2000). Assuming the 'present day' is the year of production 1998 is the end of season 1, but I take the liberty to change that a little – an infinite number of parallel universes is a blessing :o)_

_Everything Stargate is owned by MGM and Harry Potter belongs to JKR_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A US Air Force Colonel sat in a chilly hotel room in London, not looking too happy with his situation. Truthfully the staff at the hotel didn't know he was a military officer, since he was wearing civilian clothes. In the room were two more people, a big fellow with a strange gold tattoo in his forehead, and a blond woman.

"For crying out loud. What are we doing in this... wet... land?" Jack asked looking at his two friends. "And what is that stuff you're eating there T?"

"It is British, they call it marmite, Colonel O'Neill." The big fellow replied smiling, eating more of it with a spoon right out of the jar. "Reminds me of my mother's kel'mor from my childhood."

"Let me try that" Jack said taking a good spoonful.

He immediately spat it out.

"Are you sure it's for eating? I got better stuff in prison and I've been to a number of those on various planets." Jack frowned looking highly suspicious.

Sam looked up from her technical analysis and laughed seeing Jack's face as Teal'c took yet another mouthful of marmite.

"You try it if you think it's so fun Sam" Jack told her "But really, I'd recommend it to grease your motorcycle instead of eating."

"I think I'll pass, sir." she replied.

Jack turned on the TV zapping through the channels until he drew a relaxing breath.

"All right campers, this trip might not be a total loss after all, they have the Simpsons."

"Right sir. Relax. Let Daniel do what we came for." Sam encouraged him.

"Yes, let him do just that. But next time let it be somewhere nice and warm instead of a rainy, foggy place with some kind of motor grease sold as food." Jack said focusing on the TV-show.

Sam sighed and returned to her analysis.

* * *

Daniel Jackson entered the library. It was almost empty. He quickly found the section he was looking for, noticing only a teenage girl reading one of the books she had piled up next to her. It was a bit strange. Teenage girls shouldn't normally be interested in books from this section. He scanned the shelves and noticed the book he was looking for was missing. Double checking with the library database he drew the conclusion the book wasn't in the hands of a professor, leaving only one option. The teenage girl was for some reason studying a several centuries old book on Arthurian myth. Daniel decided to approach her. As he did he noticed she in fact did study the book he was looking for. She looked up from the book and looked at Daniel. She was maybe about eighteen years old. Definitely too young to be studying this kind of literature, normally. She had bushy hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um, not really.... The thing is I was here for the same book you're studying. Look. I'm sorry if I startled you. I was just amazed by someone your age studying this kind of literature." Daniel said. "I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson by the way."

She shook his hand.

"Hermione Granger."

There was something that amazed Daniel about this girl. She seemed matured beyond her years and also seasoned in a way he only had felt with those who lived through a war. As they shook hands Daniel had a flash of an existence he had been having as an ascended being. She seemed to have noticed it too. She pulled away her hand and the next moment she held a small stick in her hand pointed at him.

"All right, Doctor Jackson. Who are you? What did just happen?" she asked.

"You tell me." he said.

Hermione was certain the image came from Daniel's mind and he was aware of it as well. No harm in revealing some information to him. It was nothing a memory charm wouldn't take care of if necessary.

"I saw the image of your Patronus, but it was strange because it looked like you."

"Patronus?" Daniel asked.

"The white glowy thing." Hermione clarified.

Daniel was stunned. This girl had seen that image in his mind. As far as he knew that was impossible unless she somehow was connected to the Ancients. He needed to gain some trust. That stick was held like a potential weapon. He had seen enough strange things to be careful.

"It's a long story, and I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to tell. Are you going to poke my eye with that thing?" Daniel asked nodding towards the wand.

Hermione realised she might have overreacted, but she had never had visions from shaking someone's hand, and her year in hiding still made her jumpy. It was after all only weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts. Of course he wondered what her wand was.

"Tell me who you are and about that glowy thing and I might consider not to." she said confidently.

Daniel felt uncertain how to act. He had left for the library without back up from his team, so he was on his own. Still, he didn't know if this girl was a threat to him. She seemed friendly, but startled by the flash from his mind. There was something unusual about her, the book she read, the stick in her hand, and her maturity. He decided to tell her the truth and face Jack O'Neill's tirade about secrecy later.

"I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. My area of expertise lies in linguistics and ancient cultures. I do classified work for a government. I have a ID card in my pocket." he said slowly opening his jacket.

Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"_Accio_ ID card" she said and waved her wand.

He saw his ID card fly to her hand. Still having the wand pointed at him she looked at the card.

"All right Dr Jackson. You seem to be who you say you are assuming this US Air Force ID isn't a fake. What about the glowy thing?"

Now that was harder to explain without breaking secrecy, but technically she already seem to know about it, but she called it a Patronus. And that getting-his-card-fly-to-her-hand-trick was reason enough to learn more about this girl. Being without his team he had to tell her.

"This may be hard to understand. It was a vision of a non-corporeal life." he said awaiting her reaction.

She simply nodded.

"What kind of beings are you referring to?"

"I refer to them as Ancients. Maybe related to your Patronus?" Daniel said slipping in a question.

She shook her head.

"Patronuses aren't alive they are simply a form of positive energy and emotions." she said waving her stick again "_Expecto Patronum_"

Daniel was amazed as a silvery otter emerged from the wand and floated around the room before disappearing into a silvery mist. He also noticed that she used words slightly related to Latin. Because the Ancients language was related to Latin too, he was more and more certain that this girl's powers were connected to the Ancients somehow.

"That's a Patronus?" Daniel asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I see you can do some powerful things with that... stick... could we somehow build some trust here?" he continued.

Hermione lowered her wand and they sat down by a table, with their hands on top. Hermione still held her wand but didn't point it at Daniel.

"It's a wand, not a stick." Hermione replied "You are not the average doctor in linguistics and ancient cultures, Dr Jackson, knowing about non-corporeal life."

"I guess not. And you are not the average student wielding powers with that... wand. What are you?"

"I'm a witch. What are you?"

Daniel gave no hint of surprise, nor dibelief.

"I'm a normal man, but having lived a quite extraordinary life, gaining some unique knowledge."

Hermione thought about his words for a moment.

"You have been non-corporeal?" she asked in a way that sounded like a conclusion.

Daniel nodded. Hermione's claim to be a witch actually made sense to him. Merlin, being an Ancient had also been known as a wizard. What if there had been more of them staying on Earth instead of ascending? What if they had children with humans? Well, in fact there was the Ancient gene Jack O'Neill had, but what if there were people with a bigger Ancient heritage?

"Your powers are amazing." Daniel said. "Do you know where they come from?"

Hermione looked at him. She really didn't know. Exactly when or where the first wizards and witches appeared wasn't known. Exactly where the magical powers came from was unknown, an abstract subject studied in the Department of Mysteries.

"I don't know exactly." Hermione admitted

"I have a friend. She's called Samantha Carter. She knows more about powers and energies than anyone I know. I think we could help each other. I know that one mentioned in that book, Merlin, was an Ancient. I think our knowledge combined could give us both a lot of answers."

Gaining new knowledge was always appealing to Hermione. If Daniel was brining in a friend she needed one too. Harry should be at 12 Grimmauld Place and it was a better place to meet at than a library, or the appealing chaos at the Burrow.

"All right. But we'll go to a place of my choice where a friend of mine is."

Daniel thought about it for a moment. He agreed. Hermione sent off a Patronus to Harry who confirmed he was at Grimmauld Place and she was welcome with two guests. Daniel looked amazed by the communication. Daniel called Sam who told she would be there in five minutes.

* * *

Five minutes later a blond woman approached them.

"Daniel?" she asked seeing the young woman.

"Sam, meet Hermione. Trust me on this one okay? Is Jack all right?"

"Watching Simpsons, glad he didn't have to go out in this weather." She said and turned to Hermione "Nice to meet you Hermione."

They shook hands.

"Sam. Hermione is going to take us to another place, I need your skills in theoretical physics on this. You'll like it" He turned to Hermione "Lead the way."

"All right. Take my hand" Hermione told them offering them a hand each.

"Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Trust me." he said taking Hermione's hand, uncertain what was going to happen.

Sam looked doubtful but took her other hand and then Hermione spun and they felt like being pulled through a rubber hose. Next they were just outside the door to a house. The library was gone.

"Where are we?" Sam asked looking at Hermione "How did you do that?"

"I apparated us to my friend Harry's home."

"Apparate?" Sam repeated still looking around.

"Told you Sam. You'll like this." Daniel said also amazed by the transportation.

Sam was stunned.

"It was somewhat like gatetravel, but not a wormhole. Hermione must somehow have folded space-time around us pulling us into subspace and unfolded space-time here. But that is impossible, well, not in theory, but the energy needed would require a ZPM. How far can you do this... apparation?"

Hermione shrugged as they entered the house and walked upstairs

"I have never apparated outside England. There are laws regulating international apparation."

Sam looked at Hermione.

"Exactly who or what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a witch." Hermione replied. "Same as your Ancient friend Merlin according to Daniel, though I don't consider myself as powerful as him."

Daniel turned to Sam.

"Sam. I believe Hermione might be a descendant of Merlin or some of the other Ancients, but with a bigger Ancient heritage than the gene in Jack."

Sam looked at him big astonishment in her eyes.

"My only theory so far about this apparation is that Hermione somehow is able to draw zero-point energy and use it for this way of transport.

They entered a living room and noticed a total lack of electronics. A black haired young man about Hermione's age welcomed them.

"Hermione, nice seeing you. Who are your friends?" He asked and turned to them "I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Mr Potter. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, and this is my friend Samantha Carter."

Daniel noticed the same maturity in Harry as Hermione showed. He was very intrigued by the two teenagers. Sam was looking like a child in a candy store after the apparation. They all greeted and soon decided to use a first name basis.

* * *

"Sir!" Sgt Harriman said.

"What?" General Hammond asked.

"Doctor Jackson's and Major Carter's tracking signals were just lost."

General Hammond looked at the Sergeant for a while.

"Get Colonel O'Neill on the horn, patch him through to my office." He said.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Colonel, what's your status?"

"General. I'm very relaxed thank you, surprisingly dry. Teal'c is... fine. I didn't miss checking in, did I?" Jack answered.

"No. What about Dr Jackson and Major Carter?"

"They're at some library, checking some leads on the Ancients."

"Their signals were just lost."

"_What?_ In a library?" O'Neill asked. "Ancient technology can meddle with ours and the Asgards', but there's not supposed to be any alien stuff in that library. We'll check it out though and report back to you, sir. O'Neill out."

Jack O'Neill looked out the window and sighed.

"All right. Somehow Sam's and Daniel's signals were lost. We better check it out."

They left for the library returning fifteen minutes later, calling General Hammond.

"General, there's not a trace of them at the library. They're gone."

* * *

Hermione and Daniel updated their friends on what they had talked about and Hermione demonstrated Accio and her Patronus. Sam was beyond herself already.

"I don't even have the beginning of a working theory for that Patronus, but the Accio seems to make things defy gravity."

"There are better charms for that" Harry said levitating the sofa she was sitting in.

"You control the forces of nature and space-time. Can you affect matter?" Sam asked.

You mean like this?" Hermione asked flicking her wand at a candle transfiguring it to a flower.

"That is... amazing, to say the least. You must have reconfigured the candle at a sub-atomic level." Sam gasped." Looking at Hermione "You have the powers of an ascended Ancient but are apparently very much corporeal."

"Daniel thought you might have theories about the magical powers." Hermione said.

"Well, we have come across something we call zero-point-energy. It's power drawn from subspace, a layer outside normal space-time. Zero-point-energy is compared with normal power generation like lighting a match compared to blowing a 200 Megaton nuke."

Luckily both Harry and Hermione knew that a nuke was a big Muggle bomb from growing up in Muggle homes."

"Are you saying that magical powers are the ability to summon this zero-point-energy and manifest it in spells?" Hermione asked.

Sam thought about it for a moment.

"I think that's the case." Sam said.

"And you are using incantations related to Latin" Daniel added. "The language of the Ancients is related to Latin too. I think that's a clear indication that the Ancients were the first wizards and witches. We are here looking for information about Merlin, because it may hold the key to defeating our enemy."

"Daniel, are you sure we should tell them this?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam. I am." Daniel said and turned back to Harry and Hermione "He's an evil being, living trapped between ascended and corporeal form. No one knows how it happened, or why he wasn't killed."

Harry looked at Hermione in terror.

"Another one fooling around with Horcruxes?" He asked.

"Perhaps."

"He's using advanced technology to stay sort of half corporeal."

Harry looked at Sam and Daniel.

"About a month ago I defeated an evil wizard. We couldn't defeat him until his ties to our world were destroyed. Before that he couldn't be killed. He had created something we call Horcruxes, containers of a part of your soul."

"That sounds like something Anubis would do." Daniel said. "If he knows of your magic and the Ancients technology, it's no wonder he's winning the war."

"What war?" Harry asked.

"The galactic kind" Sam said.

After a long explanation Harry and Hermione learned about the races Daniel, Sam and their team had encountered, and the war against Anubis.

"Sam, maybe we need to check in with Jack. Time's flying."

Sam agreed and tried to make a call.

"I'm sorry, but Muggle technology doesn't work here. It's has to do with interference from the wards we have around our homes." Harry said.

Sam stepped outside and called Jack O'Neill.

"Sam?! Where the _hell_ are you? General Hammond is about to pick up that annoyingly red phone of his and declare a suspected alien invasion because of you leaving without a trace."

"Sorry sir, we realise we were out of touch for a while, but alien invasion?"

"What else could have jammed that Asgard tracking signal. Nothing on earth is supposed to do that, and very little else for that matter."

"We'll explain. Let's just say we've made an amazing discovery."

"Unless it's sunshine I don't want to know... until you debrief... Well, if you'll excuse me I'll ask Hammond to call of the potential planetwide foothold situation."

"You call that off sir." Sam said hanging up.

She returned to Harry, Hermione and Daniel.

"Do you think you could assist us in fighting Anubis?" Sam asked.

"Your command is a secret part of US Military. I think we need to go through the Ministry of Magic and the Auror Office." Harry said "But the way you describe it this Anubis might be vulnerable to magic. And if he has a Horcrux we need to destroy it."

"I think we must report back to Colonel O'Neill and you seem to have your reports to make. How do we reach each other?" Sam asked.

"We'll drop you off by the library and meet there later."

"Fine. We'll drop by every third hour." Sam decided.

After apparating Sam and Daniel back to the library Harry and Hermione left for the Ministry.

* * *

"Yadda, yadda, enough techno babble Sam. I get it those kids broke every law of physics you ever learned. That's enough for me to understand they are really amazing." Jack demanded "Put simply. Can and will they help us whoop Anubis' semi-ascended ass?"

Sam was cut off mid-sentence describing the transfiguration and her theory of the sub-atomic reconfiguration of matter.

"I think they can, and hope they will." she said

"So, helpful Ancients with amazing powers. There's something new." Jack said.

"Actually they seemed to be quite normal teenagers." Daniel said.

"Zapping you through subspace on will? Yeah, that sounds like an average teenager to me." Jack said ironically.

"There's that" Daniel sighed. "Teal'c, have you ever heard of magicians or something similar?"

"No, Daniel Jackson, I have not. The Goa'uld would not like non-technological power, impossible for them to use."

"Maybe they got here after the rebellion against Ra and never faced each other." Daniel speculated.

"If they agree to help us we must ask the Tok'ra and the Asgard to compare their powers against them." Sam said.

"What?" Jack snapped after mentioning the Tok'ra.

"Sir. They told us about a war against a dark wizard here on earth, but if they face hostile jaffa, energy weapons and goa'uld technology we must know if their powers have any effect."

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Ministry and hurried through the Atrium trying to avoid the attention they got after defeating Voldemort.

"What do you make of all of this?" Harry asked Hermione.

"We just might be able to learn more about the deepest mysteries surrounding magic. There's a lot Sam and Daniel told us that made sense. I don't know much about physics because I quit the Muggle school before learning it properly, but sure the power has to be drawn from somewhere and Daniel telling us about the similarities in our incantations and the language of those Ancients can't be ignored."

Soon they were in Kingsley's office and the head of the Aurors Gawain Robards was there too. Harry and Hermione told about what they had learnt so far.

"This is amazing and we must learn more." Kingsley agreed. "We also need to examine if this Anubis character made a Horcrux. Harry and Hermione. I really can't ask more of you, but there are no one more experienced with Horcruxes than you two and Ron. Gawain, you would be the Ministry's official in this matter."

Gawain bowed to Kingsley.

"We'll do it. How do you want us to proceed?" Harry said after getting a nod from Hermione. "I'm sure Ron will join us too."

"Invite the Muggle team here." Kingsley said giving them a tennis ball "This is a port key, leading to the minister's conference room. Take them directly there. Send me a Patronus when they are in place."

Harry and Hermione left to get Ron and filled him in as they waited to meet the Muggles at the library. Ron was as amazed as they were.

"Anubis. I heard of him when I was in Egypt. A nasty fellow. A bit like Riddle actually. I think he was the darkest wizard of his time." Ron said

When the time was right they apparated to the library. Daniel was there. He took them to the rest of the team.

"Our commander, Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c" Daniel introduced the two none of them had met before. "And Ron, this is Major Samantha Carther. Ron is a friend of Harry and Hermione."

"We have met with our minister and he is willing to let us three and an Auror work with you. To take out Anubis after figuring out if he has a Horcrux." Harry said.

"Error?" Jack asked.

"Auror" Hemione corrected "A dark wizard catcher."

"About your Anubis, I heard of him when I was in Egypt." Ron said and told them what he knew.

"That's bad" Daniel said. "What if he's a wizard taken as a Goa'uld host, ending up sort of ascended. I think we will need both your magic, technological mastery and raw firepower to take him out."

"We're going to our Ministry to have a meeting." Hermione said putting the tennis ball on the table.

Jack looked at the tennis ball.

"Everyone put a finger on the ball." Harry said.

They did and Jack looked amused by the group of seven people gathered around a ball.

"Are you saying we're going to one of those wizard places?" Jack asked.

Harry nodded.

"I better notify Hammond we're about to disappear for a while."

Soon they all stood with a finger on the ball and Hermione activated the port key. The four members of SG-1 were thrown into the room. Jack hit a table.

"Ouch" Jack grunted. "And... cool."

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed looking around the room.

Sam was about to say something but Jack interrupted her.

"Please... don't... let's stay with the technical description _cool_ for now."

Sam smiled and was already thinking about her future scientific report on this mission.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." Harry said turning to Hermione "Send for Kingsley and Gawain."

A few minutes later they were all gathered around the table bringing everyone up to date on what they knew. Jack looked at the wizards and the witch.

"All right, before we go up against Anubis, we need to know how your... skills... work against some of the technology we've encountered."

Gawain caught on and asked what he had in mind. Jack put a zat on the table.

"That's what I have here right now, but back at the SGC we can do further testing. It's a zat gun, sort of stuns people, unless hit twice in a row. I wouldn't send you anywhere without knowing your magic works."

Gawain produced a shield charm and Jack fired the zat. Being a non-human technology the zat worked at the Ministry.

Kingsley looked at Gawain.

"The zat gun doesn't do much against the shield charm." Kingsley said

"What would penetrate that shield?" Jack asked.

Kingsley turned to Harry.

"Would you and Gawain show a bit of friendly duelling to accommodate the Colonel?"

Harry nodded and bowed to Gawain. After that they duelled, keeping it to disarming, shields, and stunners. Still a stunner smashed a chair and the last one before the duel was interrupted bounced off the shield and hit Jack.

"Ouch" he groaned as Hermione revived him "That hurt."

"Sorry about that"

"No, don't be. It was a refreshing change to getting zatted." Jack said politely "After all I was the one whacko enough to ask for it."

"Are you all right sir?" Sam asked.

"Yes Major. You know what a zat blast feels like. Double it and you're getting there with this stunner."

Harry went to the chair and used the _Reparo_ to put it back together. Sam knew to keep her mouth shut this time about a theory of something like a memory on a quantum level, putting the molecular structure together in a previous state, and in that way repairing the chair.

The meeting ended with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gawain forming a team to work with SG-1. The objective was taking out Anubis, but also learn more from each other. They would continue testing the macical skills against the various technologies at the SGC before actually going after Anubis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Preparations**

Later that day Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to 12 Grimmauld Place to talk about the events of this day. Ron suddenly, without any particular reason, looked sick.

"Mum!" he yelped.

The other two looked in his direction but no one was there.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at Harry in horror

"She won't be happy about me leaving for yet another hunt for yet another bad guy. She did all she could to stop us from going after Voldemort."

Harry looked at Ron, suddenly looking equally terrified.

"Ginny!" Harry said looking pale "She will hate me."

Hermione looked at both of them, with a streak of agony in her face.

"I still haven't found my parents." she sighed.

Their worries were solved by Kingsley, when they met him the next day. He told them they officially were ministry interns. The Muggles had promised to assist them with transportation to and from the SCG. It was easier for them to transport them than issuing fake papers for their own border control.

"So, we'll be living at home?" Ron asked.

"For the most part, at least for the time being." Kingsley said.

"Excuse me for asking, but how are Muggles supposed to help us with transportation across the Atlantic Ocean?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley looked at her with a giddy gleam in his eyes.

"Apparently these Muggles have some Apparation machine that will take you there instantly." he enlightened them.

"Wow!" Hermione said.

"They helped saving some lechnotogically advanced race, called the Asgard, and for that they shared some of their machines." Kingsley revealed.

***

Later that day they brought the news to Mrs Weasley and Ginny who were proud of them becoming ministry interns at the Auror office. Harry was glad too. He still felt bad about breaking up with Ginny at the end of his sixth year and leave her behind during the Horcrux hunt. They both knew she couldn't have come along, since she wasn't of age and had the Trace upon her. He and Ginny had a long road ahead, but they slowly seemed to be getting back at that road together. They both needed time to mourn the dead and deal with their post war trauma, but after clearing out their personal issues they had decided to face the future together. They considered themselves being together, but the relationship wasn't all that romantic, although hugs and kisses did wonders with their painful memories and grief. Ron and Hermione still seemed to figure out about that kiss during the battle. From being _sort of_ together, they considered themselves _unofficially_ together.

"That's... progress." was Harry's comment.

Ron still had a hard time accepting Harry being together with Ginny, but he hadn't freaked out about it. He was after all _unofficially_ together with Harry's _sort of_ sister.

***

The next day they got a message that a General Hammond wanted to see them at Stargate Command. The three of them and Gawain were transported to Cheyenne Mountain.

"Those are really handy little Muggles?" Ron grinned. "Actually more comfortable than Apparating."

They all agreed and were soon welcomed by Jack.

"Hello again. I'm here to take you to the meeting with General Hammond."

They followed Jack, this time wearing a military uniform, which was much more fitting to his character than ordinary clothes. They entered a conference room were Sam, Daniel and Teal'c already were along with a friendly looking man, clearly being General Hammond.

"Welcome to the SCG. If you step up to this window you will see SG-9 go on a standard recon mission." General Hammond said.

"He wants you to see the Stargate in operation." Jack whispered.

What they saw was amazing. The Stargate was spinning and locking into position. When it activated they jumped a little. After seeing SG-9 leave they all sat down.

"I'm General Hammond and I'm very pleased to meet you. We all read the report..." Hammond started looking at Jack with a smirk "... and Jack read read the memo... we are here to test your skills against the powers we've encountered. I want Major Carter in the lab with one of you, the one who knows most about magic."

The wizards looked at Hermione. She sighed and nodded.

"They seem to consider me for that task."

General Hammond looked at Teal'c

"Teal'c wants to try some weapons and fighting skills against one of you."

"I'll do that with him." Gawain said.

"All right. And the two of you" Hammond nodded at Harry and Ron. "Will work with Dr Jackson and colonel O'Neill covering basic strategy and field work."

Tasks given, it was time to work.

***

Sam led Hermione to her lab.

"I hoped I get to work with you." Sam said "I mean no disrespect of your friends but you seem to be the most logical in the group."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'm the one keeping things organized, and sometimes known as _the incurable know-it-all_." Hermione grinned.

"Tell me about it. Colonel O'Neill always interrupts me if I get too exited about a new discovery, and we've done a fair number of those over the years. And meeting you, will certainly add many new discoveries."

"How's that really?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm only beginning to theorize, and our tests today will provide data to form those theories, but as I've said I think you summon zero point energy. We try to learn about our existence through the study of particles, but it takes huge amounts of energy to do so."

"Particle accelerators, right? I read about that in one of Dad's science magazines." Hermione said.

"Yes, by colliding particle beams we learn about the very foundation of the universe, trying to understand why it came to be in the first place. What you are able to do with the flick of your wand is far beyond anything we've been even dreaming of achieving with particle accelerators." Sam said "We've met some races with powers similar to yours, the Tollans and the Nox, but that's all due to technology far beyond us.

"Well, I'm glad to help, and learning about how magic works could possibly open up for a whole new range of spells." Hermione said.

Sam and Hermione immediately built a friendship right there on the way to Sam's lab.

"All right" Sam said setting up her equipment "I'd like to start with some energy bursts of some sort."

"What kind, there are many ways to release magical energy." Hermione said casually.

"Tell me"

"Moving and levitating things, as you know. Blowing things up, stunners, and the really nasty unforgivables." Hermione said.

"Unforgivables, what are they?" Sam asked.

"Three curses that earn you life time in Azkaban if you use them on a person." Hermione said and told about them.

Sam looked at her.

"The Goa'uld use similar powers, but yours seem a lot more effective. But there's an emotional part of magic?"

"Yes, Patronuses takes a very happy memory to cast, the Cruciatus a desire to cause pain and the Killing curse the wish to kill."

"Interesting. All right. I set up a number of targets. Can you do some different spells at them?"

Hermione nodded and pulled her wand. She cast the Reducto, Stupefy, Bombarda and Expelliarmus. Sam was by her computer, smiling.

"These readings are incredible. If my old physics professor had seen them he'd probably flunk me though."

Hermione looked at the readings, but they made no sense to her.

***

At the same time Gawain and Teal'c bowed to each other. They would begin testing fighting skills. Gawain smiled to himself. It took only a few minutes for Teal'c to realise he wouldn't even get close enough to touch his opponent.

"Are you all right?" Gawain asked him after stunning him a second time.

"I am fine Gawain Robards" Teal'c replied "Your fighting skills are most impressive."

Gawain had stunned Teal'c, transfigured or summoned his weapons, levitated him, disarmed him. Next they started to check the strength of a shield charm. It stopped bullets, staffblasts and every other kind of hand weapon at the SGC.

***

"About that Killing curse?" Sam said looking at Hermione "How does it work?"

"It kills you if you get hit. There's no counter curse. In fact Harry is the only one hit by it who survived. And that was because of extraordinary circumstances."

"Hermione, the zat gun stuns you if you're hit. A hit shocks your nervous system, which causes pain and the stun itself, some faints from it too. But the first hit also charges your body, so a second hit overloads your system and totally fries it if hit, while still charged after the first hit." Sam told.

Hermione listened.

"So if someone is zat... zatted?... to death you would be able to determine that."

"Of course. I thought that maybe the Killing curse works in a similar way?"

"No, there is no trace of it at all. Those times Muggle doctors examined someone hit by the Killing curse the Ministry had to send out someone from the Office of Muggleworthy Excuses. If you're hit you simply die."

"Could you do it on... like a lab rat?" Sam asked.

Hermione nodded. She didn't like it, but cooperation was essential. With Sam's skills they might even be able to better understand the Killing curse and maybe find a defence against it.

"But I want to clear it with Mr Robards." Hermione said and sent off a Patronus.

Soon Mr Robards Patronus told her it was all right.

"Amazing, those Patronuses." Sam commented.

They got a rat and Hermione pulled her wand, not without some hesitation. She'd seen the Unforgivables in use, the first time in her fouth year when the polyjuiced imposter posing as professor Moody demonstrated them in class.

"Sam, what you are about to see is one of the most feared and hated curses." Hermione said and pointed her wand to the rat. "_Avada Kedavra_"

Sam had seen a lot of violence and sudden death in battle, but the Killing curse sent a chill through her body. A flash of green and without a hint of pain or any sense of danger the rat was simply dead. No marks of the hit, nothing.

"That was creepy." Sam admitted. "It's like it was... turned off."

"Yes, the Killing curse simply erases life." Hermione said.

"Let's have Dr Frasier determine the cause of death on this rat." Sam smiled "But don't mention about that curse."

Hermione smiled back.

***

Jack, Daniel, Harry and Ron had left for a storage room and brought a naquadah generator.

"Okay. I want you to steal this. We'll leave and place it somewhere on this level. We'll be guarding it. You take it." Jack said. "Wait ten minutes before you come after us."

Harry and Ron nodded. Ron turned to Harry when Jack and Daniel were gone.

"Are they serious? How hard can that be?" Ron asked "I mean Gingotts was a challenge, this... this is..."

"...I know Ron. Well, let's play along. I can understand they want to see what we are capable of." Harry said. "And let's have a little fun."

After ten minutes they checked that no one was outside the door. Harry summoned the generator and had it come to them. The second time they simply walked into the room Jack and Daniel were in and Confunded them. After that a Patronus from Gawain authorized them to use the Unforgivables as long as they didn't use the Killing curse on another person. However, if someone wanted to take the Cruciatus for the sake of research it was allowed to cast. So the third time Ron Imperiused Jack and Daniel getting the job done.

"You did what?" Jack asked.

"I imperiused you. You took that generator here yourself." Ron said after lifting the curse.

"That's a scary curse." Daniel said.

"It places the victim under total control. You could have a victim kill someone, or himself."

Jack lifted a phone.

"Could you security people replay the video of us coming into this room a few minutes ago. Put it on our screen."

Jack looked at the video. He was cooperating, and carrying the generator.

"Oh, for crying out loud. I really am helping you." Jack moaned.

***

Dr Frasier was dumbstruck.

"Sam. What did you do with this rat? It's a perfectly fine rat, except for that tiny snag that it's dead. But I don't know what killed it."

"So, in your professional opinion the cause of death would be..." Sam said.

"... unknown." Dr Frasier admitted "Now, tell me."

Sam showed her readings from the curse.

"It was Hermione's Killing curse. What do you make of these readings? They don't look like anything I've ever seen before." Sam said.

"It looks like a biological pattern. Let me do some research." Dr Frasier said "By the way Hermione, with your permission I'd like to take a sample of your blood for analysis."

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"Dr Jackson seems to think that wizards and witches are descendants of Merlin and possibly other Ancients. We'd like to compare your DNA to the Ancient DNA we have."

"We came across an Ancient in Antarctica. She wasn't exactly like you, but she had amazing powers, like the ability to heal." Sam clarified.

"Sure, but I think you should have samples from Harry and Ron too." Hermione suggested.

"Why is that?" Dr Frasier asked.

"I'm what we call a Muggleborn, meaning both my parents are Muggles. We don't know exactly why there are Muggleborns, but one guess is that somewhere in my ancestry is a Squib."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"A Squib is a child to magical parents without magical ability. They are often treated bad, so my guess is that over the centuries many of them left the magical world and lived as Muggles. Generations later, maybe when two descendants of Squibs have a child, that child becomes magical, like me."

"That sounds reasonable." Dr Frasier commented "But Harry and Ron aren't Muggleborns."

"No" Hermione continues "Harry is a half blood. His Dad's from an old wizarding family and his Mum was a Muggleborn. There are also half bloods with one magical and one Muggle parent, like our classmates Seamus and Dean. And Ron is all-wizarding. His parents are both from very old wizarding families, so called Pureblood families. And if you could analyse our blood we might be able to show that there's no difference in our magical ability."

"Would that be important to prove?" Dr Frasier asked.

"That's what the war was basically all about. Voldemort and his followers believed that the only worthy wizards and witches are the Purebloods, except for the ones like the Potters and the Weasleys who doesn't mind marrying half bloods, Muggleborns or Muggles. The Weasleys were blood traitors to them. Anyway, they thought Muggleborns had stolen their magical ability, but in reality there's no difference in that ability because of blood purity."

"That sound like a wizarding version on Nazism." Sam commented.

"Very much so." Hermione said "The Purebloods favouring blood purity see themselves as a master race very much like the Nazis, and Muggleborns, or Mudbloods as they call us, are the filth that makes the wizarding blood unpure."

"That's terrible!" Dr Frasier said "But you know, an analysis could also show that there are differences between Purebloods, halfbloods and Muggleborns."

Hermione looked at the doctor.

"Whatever you learn would be the truth, right?" Hermione said "And once we know for sure it'll be much easier to deal with."

***

The days continued with tests. It was rewarding to both the wizards and the SCG. Teal'c of course volunteered to take a Crutiatus curse to get readings and Gawain gave him a couple of seconds. Again Dr Frasier was surprised.

"That's a terrifying curse." she commented her readings "Teal'c's body was in no pain what so ever, other than in his mind. His nervous system didn't register any pain. There is no physical reaction at all. You won't pass out from pain. With that curse you could torture someone for as long as you wish."

"It has been used until people lost their minds." Harry said.

"I can understand that." Dr Frasier said with a horrified look in her face.

Jack was looking troubled.

"What did it feel like Teal'c?"

Teal'c looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Painful, indeed very painful."

"Thank you Teal'c." Jack said. "A most enlightening description."

What troubled him was that one in his team had gone through with something he hadn't. Jack's enormous sense of being a good leader and an example for his team, told him to take the Cruciatus curse too, but on the other hand Teal'c had looked more tormented in those few seconds than Jack ever had seen him. Being Teal'c that was enough reason to hope you'd never have that curse cast upon you.

"Give me a few seconds too, so the doc get some readings to compare." Jack said.

"Are you crazy?" Ron asked.

"Most likely." Jack smiled.

Dr Frasier didn't like it but there was relevance to what Jack suggested. He hooked him up to her computer and recorded his readings. Nodding to Gawain she saw Jack looking a bit nervous. Gawain sighed and raised his wand.

"_Crucio_." Gawain said.

Jack felt every part of his skin burn, thousands of knives piercing him and an invisible force tearing his body apart. The pain was unlike any other pain he ever felt and it seemed impossible to withstand, despite his special-ops training. He collapsed of the floor and yelled out a agonizing, bonechilling scream. A few seconds later Gawain stopped the curse.

"That... hurt..." Jack said, recovering from the experience "Did I just scream?"

Sam couldn't help smiling at him. It took a lot to dampen Colonel O'Neills mood. In fact his way of lifting everyone's mood was very helpful whenever they'd been trapped in tight spots.

***

Other tests for the wizarding guests included breaking into the SCG starting outside the entire Cheyenne Mountain Complex. This was done simply walking into the complex using the _Confundus_ charm. SG-1 were the first Muggle persons trying to cast off the Imperius curse and withstand _Legilimency_. They noticed that they could resist the Imperius, but against _Legilimency_ was no Muggle defence, it required _Occlumency_. Harry was sitting in the canteen between assignments when Jack entered. Jack got a cup of coffee and joined Harry, who was sitting with a parchment and quill.

"Why do you use those... quills?" Jack asked "Wouldn't a pen, or a laptop be easier?"

"Old habit I guess." Harry said "Hermione knows all that about history of magic a lot better... we had this teacher in the subject who was a ghost you see, hard to stay awake listening to him. Anyway, when electricity came, we discovered it didn't work with our anti-muggle spells, so we don't use many Muggle things that came after electricity."

"A ghost teacher?"

"Yes professor Binns, he died in front of his fire one day, but simply got up when it was time for his next class. No one really knows if he even has understood he is dead." Harry said, flicking his wand to summon a cup of coffee for himself.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked if you wanted something more." Jack said "So how do you like it here so far?"

"I want to go after Anubis, and Hermione is really thrilled about learning more about how our magic really works from Sam." Harry said taking a sip of coffee. "How do you like having us here?"

"Well, you are the most helpful people we've met. The Tok'ra are good guys but as arrogant as the Goa'uld, the Asgard never thanks me for saving their grey little butts over and over again. The jaffa, the good jaffa that is, are... well, you've seen Teal'c... they're great as as long they don't want everyone to die with honour, but their muscle against Anubis would only mean a lot dead jaffa. You guys seem to be able to send him to a very deserted plane of existence."

Harry smiled.

"But first of all we need to know if he has a Horcrux."

"Yeah, right. Are you going to ask him nicely?" Jack suggested.

"No" Harry said shaking his head. "I thought I'd take him by surprise and break into his mind. If I'm lucky I even get the knowledge from his mind without him noticing it."

"And if you're unlucky?" Jack asked.

"A stunner, a body-bind curse and then I'll have to break into his mind." Harry shrugged "The four of us should be able to take him down. Ron, Hermione and I have been up against fairly powerful wizards, and Gawain's an Auror."

"I heard about that war of yours. I guess we Muggles should be greatful too."

"Well, Voldemort did kill Muggles because it amused him and you wouldn't be able to defend yourselves." Harry said.

"Now that I know how it feels being Imperiused I might've defended myself against that." Jack claimed.

"Yes, but Voldemort would have cast the Cruciatus first, and broke into your mind. He'd use anything in your mind against you to torture you over and over until you went insane. He'd have you beg him to kill you." Harry said.

Jack looked at Harry, thinking about what he'd been told. After sitting in silence he got up.

"Cookie?" he asked, getting one for himself.

***

A few days later all tests were finished. General Hammond gathered them all for a meeting.

"We have the final report of your tests. Your magic is a power far beyond anything we have come across. I clear you for active duty. Mr Potter is the team leader and your designation is SG-M, for Stargate Magical team. Along with SG-1 you will soon be sent on your first mission. Let it be the first one on the road to Anubis' defeat."

General Hammond looked at Dr Frasier, the first one to share the results of her tests.

"I still haven't finished the analysis of the Unforgivable curses, but the DNA-analysis of the blood samples from Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter is finished."

"Please it's Hermione, Ron and Harry." Harry said with the encouraging nods from the other two.

Dr Frasier nodded and continued with displaying the results of the tests.

"We've been briefed by Hermione about the philosophy of Voldemort and his followers known as Pureblood supremacy."

General Hammond looked puzzled.

"Put simply, wizard Nazis, sir" Dr Frasier clarified, before pointing to Ron, Hermione and Harry "And these three represent the three different kinds of blood status that the wizarding community is parted into. Ron's a Pureblood, Harry's a half blood and Hermione's a Muggleborn."

"We're the one or the other depending on who our parents are." Harry said.

"And now we have analysed whether there's any truth to the claims that blood purity has anything to do with magical ability." Dr Frasier said.

"And?" Jack asked.

"We've identified a number of Ancient genes in all three of you. Comparing this to the Ancient we encountered in Antarctica, Jack and a... Muggle... without Ancient heritage I've reached the following conclusion." Dr Frasier said "It's in fact several genes that activates the magical ability. Ron is not _purer_ than Hermione. All three of you simply have the full set of necessary genes. That's all there is to it."

"Meaning pureblood supremacy is..." Hermione asked

"... a load of dung." Dr Frasier said, phrasing it in a way that clearly appealed to Jack. "That magical parents get magical children most of the time is simply that you both have the genes for it. If Muggles with a partial set up of the magical genes have a child it's necessary for the two of them to have the complete set together, as well as those are the genes ending up in the fertilized egg. Otherwise the child will be a Muggle simply carrying some of the genes."

"What about Jack's gene?" Dr Jackson asked.

"It's not one of the genes activating magical abilities." Dr Frasier said "My analysis also shows, in case you wondered, that gene therapy to activate magical ability isn't possible. In a Muggle we'd need base pair re-sequencing and that is something not even the Goa'uld are capable of. At least we know for a fact that wizards in fact are descendants of the Ancients."

Dr Frasier sat down and looked at Sam.

"I don't have much yet. But I can tell you that in the last few days I've learned more about physics that I've done during my time with the Stargate programme. What I can tell you is that the magical power is zero point energy. It's not drawn from our space-time. This suggests that the potential for magical power is in theory unlimited. I must point out that there are aspects we haven't begun understanding yet. There's an emotional side to magic."

"How so?" General Hammond asked.

"My first attempt casting the Cruciatus curse was a failure." Harry said "I followed the witch that had only minutes before killed my Godfather. Despite my anger I wasn't able to summon the desire to inflict pain other than a sting in her. Simply knowing the incantation and wand work isn't enough."

"It's also possible that strong emotions cause unintentional magic." Hermione said "That happened to me from I was seven, and I had no idea what was happening. That's why it made a lot of sense to me when I learned I was a witch. Unintentional magic rarely happens to adult wizards, because we're taught to control our magic. But given the circumstances strong emotions can still cause strong magic. The witch Harry tried to Crucio, Bellatrix, was later killed by Ron's Mum. She got furious after Ron's sister almost was hit by the Killing curse. She cast some hex, not being the Killing curse that killed Bellatrix."

"Keep researching." General Hammond ordered.

The meeting ended with a few more reports from the tests before they called it a day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The first mission**

A few days later SG-M was called to SCG. They were to accompany SG-1 on a mission. Hermione and Sam were getting geared up in the locker room.

"Are these clothes supposed to function as a disguise?" Hermione asked Sam pointing at her uniform. "Wouldn't this be better?"

Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on herself. Sam laughed.

"Of course it is. You never told me you can make yourself invisible."

Hermione ended the charm.

"Let me guess, you want to study this in the lab later."

"Of course, if we could learn anything about invisibility I'd like to." Sam smiled "We have encountered technology that makes the user invisible, but it was a Goa'uld called Nirrti who used it. She wasn't exactly eager to share it with us."

Sam and Hermione had formed a sisterhood, they were both far more intelligent than their friends, both experienced in battle and tough women. They respected each other's knowledge, both being among the best in their areas of expertise. They learned a lot from each other.

"You should see Harry's invisibility cloak, it's far better than my disillusionment charm." Hermione said.

"I'd love to. Nervous about the mission?" Sam asked.

"A little. I never enjoyed getting into fights and it's more than likely we will have to fight." Hermione told her "Maybe not today, but I don't think Anubis will give up without a fight."

Sam nodded

"From what I hear both Harry and Ron think you're a good fighter and they both trust you with their lives."

"We had to trust each other last year. Riddle controlled the Ministry, so we had both the Ministry and his Death Eaters on our tail. We were the most wanted people in England."

"Trust is good. I trust my team members totally too. Even Daniel have become very reliable in a battle situation over the years."

***

In the men's locker room Harry, Ron and Gawain got suited up.

"What is all this stuff?" Ron asked looking at his equipment.

Jack sighed.

"Standard SG-team equipment. Rations, sunblock, footpowder, first aid kit, ammo clips, extra socks, C4 and so on..."

Ron quickly threw away everything but the rations and the extra socks.

"That's a lot better." he said and put a shrinking charm on the backpack and put it in a pocket on his vest "We have magic for all that other stuff."

"Of course you do." Jack said stuffing Ron's C4 in his backpack.

"Where are we going today?" Harry asked Jack.

"P3X-yadda something." Jack replied "Hideout for a minor Goa'uld. We check it out, see if the rumour that he is in league with Anubis is true. If it is we capture him, if not we take him out."

"P3X-672" Teal'c said.

"Thank you Teal'c. I feel so much better now that I know the exact number." Jack said.

Teal'c raised his left eyebrow looking at Jack.

"You are welcome, Colonel O'Neill." he said with a slight bow.

Jack shook his head knowing Teal'c was a lost cause concerning the art of irony.

"Are you campers ready?" Jack asked and continued without waiting for an answer "To the gate room, then."

***

General Hammond looked down the gate room. This was an interesting mission. For the first time he felt there was a chance to defeat Anubis. The wizarding people had powers even Sam had a hard time explaining, but their relation to the Ancients was encouraging, and the tests they had done at the SGC very impressive.

"Chevron seven, locked" Sgt Harriman said and the Stargate connected.

In the gateroom SG-1 and SG-M were ready to go when general Hammond's voice spoke to them.

"SG teams 1 and M, you have a go for a recon and assault mission on P3X-672. Godspeed."

With that the teams walked up the ramp.

"It's a little like Apparation." Sam told them.

Jack and Teal'c entered first, followed by Gawain, Daniel, Harry and Ron. Hermione looked at the Stargate with fascination before entering the event horizon with Sam.

***

The two teams looked around the immediate area. The Stargate was in a clearing with a path leading away from it. There were no guards.

"Why does the goa'uld always leave the gates unguarded?" Jack asked.

"They activate far to little to keep under constant guard. It's easier for the goa'uld to guard their pyramids." Teal'c said.

They followed the path, taking them through a forest. After ten minutes Jack halted them. He pointed down the path, indicating jaffa was on the way. SG-1 and SG-M took cover behind some trees and got into battle position in case it was necessary to ambush the jaffa.

"We need to stay hidden, a firefight is not what we want." Jack whispered.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gawain looked at each other in silent agreement. Soon a group of six jaffa appeared. Harry got up and faced them on the path. Jack swore to himself.

"Dang, not even Daniel was this whacko in the beginning." he huffed, getting an intiminated glare from Daniel.

Harry looked at the jaffa, not feeling scared at all. He knew his friends were ready.

"Jaffa, kree!" the leader said and stopped a few meters from Harry as the staff weapons were activated.

Harry cast a silent Confundus on the leader, and he knew that the others were confunded by Ron, Hermione and Gawain.

"It's safe now." Harry told SG-1 and the wizards joined him.

"So, what do we do with them?" Ron asked pointing to the jaffa.

Hermione took a bottle and gave each jaffa a few drops of a potion. Soon they fell to the ground.

"Sleeping potion, a pretty strong one. They won't wake for many hours." Hermione said.

"And you couldn't have moved them off the path before putting them to sleep?" Jack asked. "I suppose we have to drag their asses off the path."

Gawain and Harry quickly levitated the jaffa into some bushes after Hermione had removed their last memories. They continued until they headed out of the forest and were looking at the pyramid. It was guarded by some patrols, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

"I think we should try to do this the quiet way." Harry said "I can apparate to the entrance under my cloak and then sneak into the pyramid. When I find the goa'uld I use _Legilimency_ to see if he has any connections with Anubis. If he has I stun him and take him to the gate. You apparate SG-1 back to the gate."

Ron, Hermione and Gawain nodded. Jack looked at Harry. He had absolutely no idea what Harry was talking about.

"Are you saying you can get the snakehead?"

Harry nodded.

"All right, you have a go."

***

Harry apparated just outside the entrance under his cloak. The guards didn't notice anything and Harry sneaked in. It took a while to find the goa'uld chamber despite Teal'c's description of a pyramid. Once inside the chamber Harry saw the goa'uld along with his first prime. Harry thought about his options. This wasn't a combat mission, so he waited for a while until the first prime was sent away. Harry moved closer and cast _Legilimens_ on the goa'uld. It was confusing at first until Harry remembered there was both the host and the goa'uld. Harry focused on the goa'uld and entered its mind without problems. He quickly found memories of this goa'uld have dealings with Anubis' first prime. That was enough. Harry cast a non verbal Stupefy and the goa'uld fell to the floor. He quickly took the goa'uld's hand and spun focusing on the stargate. Once there Daniel dialled the gate and they returned with their prisoner. Their first mission was a success.

***

General Hammond heard the familiar alarm followed by "Unscheduled stargate activation." He rushed down to the control room.

"It's SG-1's signal, sir" Sgt Harriman reported.

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered.

SG-1 and SG-M returned. General Hammond looked at his watch. They hadn't been gone more than 30 minutes.

"Get them to the briefing room as soon as possible. I want to know what went wrong." General Hammond said in the same moment as the teams returned.

"Sir, they're bringing in a prisoner." Sgt Harriman told him.

"What?" General Hammond asked and saw them bring an unconscious goa'uld. "Well, this should be an interesting debriefing. Get them there ASAP."

***

General Hammond had to hear the report twice before believing it.

"Once we had our bearings we could apparate back to the gate." Hermione said. "And Harry sneaked in under his invisibility cloak to snatch the goa'uld."

"He has dealt with Anubis' first prime." Harry added "I peeked into his mind."

"Colonel O'Neill?" General Hammond asked.

"Sir."

"What's your comment on this mission?"

"SG-M was brilliant, came up with a really quietlike and fast method and they got the job done. They also removed the memories from the patrol we ran into. There will be six very confused jaffa waking up in that forest tomorrow. No one knows we were there. There was no conventional way to get in there except for fighting our way in."

"Well done SG-M" General Hammond said. "We will have a very angry goa'uld waking up in that holding cell. Let him blow off some steam until tomorrow. Then I'd like SG-1 and SG-M to continue working together interrogating him."

"Yes, sir." Jack said.

After getting back into their own clothes SG-M was transported back to England. After saying goodbye to Gawain the other three apparated to the Burrow.

"So, what do you say about our first mission?" Ron asked, sounding awfully proud despite all he'd done was Confunding a jaffa.

"It went well." Hermione said "No one got hurt, both Jack and the general were pleased with our performance."

"Actually it wasn't that hard." Harry said "If the jaffa would've heard me Apparate I'd tried another Confundus charm."

The other two nodded in agreement. It had actually been quite uneventful.

***

The trio returned to the Burrow in time for supper. Mrs Weasley were making final preparations as they entered the kitchen.

"Dears" Mrs Weasley greeted them. "How was ministry work today?"

"It was good Mum." Ron said.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You know, Arthur mentioned he'd love to have lunch with you any day." Mrs Weasley told them.

"Well, we're not exactly at the Ministry of Magic." Harry said.

"Well, any day you are let him know." Mrs Weasley suggested.

It seemed Molly didn't seem to suspect anything because they weren't working at the Ministry. Ginny entered the kitchen and smiled at them, and most of all at Harry.

"Do you have any colleagues?" Mrs Weasley continued.

"We work mostly with four other people." Hermione said.

"Tell them I want them here for dinner in the weekend. I want to meet the people you work with."Mrs Weasley said warmly, but still it was obviously a demand rather than a question.

"We.... will ask them." Ron said.

"Good." Mrs Weasley replied and signed for them to get seated.

***

Back at the SCG the next day they could hear the goa'uld yell long before they came to the holding cell. The wizards had their wands ready and Jack opened the cell door. The goa'uld came running out. Hermione cast a body binding curse and he fell to the ground. Jack and Teal'c dragged him back into the cell.

"Now, we're going to have a little chat." Jack said.

"I won't tell you anything." the goa'uld said arrogantly.

"See those four?" Jack asked pointing to the four members of SG-M "I'm here to protect you from them. I can only do that if you talk to me."

The goa'uld laughed. Clearly he didn't believe Jack.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." Jack said and turned "SG-M, he's yours."

The goa'uld looked at them and glowed his eyes.

"So, we will ask you first. Where is Anubis?" Harry said.

"Why would I tell you?" the goa'uld said flashing his eyes.

"Well, I'm the one who captured you without problem." Harry answered casually.

"You?" The goa'uld laughed. "My jaffa would break you."

Harry sighed.

"If you don't tell me I'll get the information anyway."

For a moment the goa'uld seemed uncertain, because Harry spoke with authority and showed no fear for him.

"Be my guest" he sneered ironically.

"Thank you." Harry said ignoring the irony and drew his wand "_Legilimens_"

The goa'uld was totally unprepared for what happened next. He felt something invading his mind, it was the young man. He could hear him inside of him, looking for memories of Anubis. The goa'uld tried to think of something else but the memory of the planet where he had met Anubis' first prime was revealed. After that the invading mind left him. He looked at Harry with a terrified look in his eyes. Harry turned to Jack.

"I know what planet they met." Harry said "I have the address."

"Great!" Jack said.

"What did you do?" the goa'uld demanded to know.

Harry looked at him.

"You told me it was all right to get the information, so I did." Harry commented.

"I demand to know how."

"Well, you don't seem to be in a position to demand anything." Ron said.

The goa'uld roared in anger, but Hermione cast a silencing charm on him. The anger turned into fear when he was muted. They left.

"Excuse me, for how long will he be muted?" Daniel asked.

"Unless we lift the spell, for a couple of hours." Hermione replied.

"By the way. My Mum want you over for dinner this weekend. And she's not the kind of person you mute. There's just this little problem. She doesn't know you are Muggles." Ron said.

"We'll come, won't we Colonel?" Sam asked Jack.

"I had this thing planned with... my six pack of beer." Jack said.

"I'll make sure there's Firewhiskey." Ron promised.

"Firewhiskey. Of course we're coming." Jack said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Field marshal Molly Weasley**

That Saturday morning Harry, Hermione and Ron all knew they had to tell Mrs Weasley about their new work at the Ministry. That it in fact meant they were working with Muggles. Mr Weasley would of course be delighted by the idea of Muggles visiting the Burrow. The three of them decided to tell Mr and Mrs Weasley at breakfast. They were all seated when Ron looked at his mother.

"Mum, you know our colleagues coming here today." he started cautiously.

"Yes, you have been very secretive about them. Is it someone Arthur might know? He has been a ministry employee for a very long time after all." she said looking proudly at her husband.

"No" Hermione said "Mr Weasley certainly doesn't know them."

Hermione looked very happy adding this information. After Ron bringing the subject up and Hermione adding some information it was Harry's turn. She was off the hook.

"Mrs Weasley, we are working with American Muggles" Harry said. "It's a cooperation between Muggles and wizards like no other in history."

Harry wondered if he had made it sound too good. But it seemed his words had the effect he wished for. Mrs Weasley looked happily at the three of them. Harry also noticed Ginny looking at him.

"This may seem strange, but they are in fact helping us gaining a greater understanding of magic, and we are helping them learn more about non-magic science."

Mrs Weasley looked at the three of them with a rather flabbergasted look on her face. Muggles helping wizarding people with magic? That seemed like something out of the Quibbler, no offense intended towards their friend and neighbour, also editor of the Quibbler, old Xeno Lovegood, but parts of that magazine were far-fetched.

"Whatever you do I understand it's important, because Kingsley has been very proud of you." Mr Weasley said.

"It will be their first visit in a wizarding home." Ron said. "We'll be off to meet them here shortly before lunch. We need to lift the anti-Muggle charms from them."

Ginny looked at her parents.

"Can I go with them?" she asked.

"Of course dear." Mrs Weasley said.

Mrs Weasley was pleased to see that Harry and Ginny seemed to develop a relationship. She did think of Harry like a son, and the idea that he might be a future son in law was very appealing. She knew she was very protective of her only daughter, but also realised Ginny was becoming a woman. After all Ginny was becoming of age in August. She had also stood up to Death Eaters during the last year at Hogwarts, and duelled no other than Voldemort's right hand Bellatrix Lestrange. She was not a little girl any more. There was no one she rather saw as Ginny's boyfriend than Harry, and it seemed as if they were together. Of course they hadn't said anything yet, but she had eyes to see with. Allowing Ginny join the three of them was one discreet way of encourage the relationship she suspected.

***

As the four of them left the Burrow a few hours later they quickly split up so Harry walked with Ginny a few meters behind Ron and Hermione. Ron knew how much Harry loved his little sister and walking in front of them he didn't have to see them... being romantic. Harry carefully took Ginny's hand and she gladly held it. They walked hand in hand. Hermione looked over her shoulder and seeing it she took Ron's hand too.

"Are you going to tell me what this work of yours is really about?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I'm not allowed to tell you everything, but the Muggles we are working with are military." Harry told her.

"Military?" Ginny asked.

"They're something like our Aurors." Harry clarified.

"You're not getting yourself into another fight, are you?" Ginny said looking worried.

Harry thought for a moment how to stick to the truth without worrying Ginny.

"Well, after Voldemort, there's no more bad guys left on the planet to fight." Harry said "We are learning amazing things about magic. You see, military are often engaged in top-level research, and what cooperating with them is mutual beneficial. Gin, I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

Ginny looked affectionately at Harry.

"Don't be. I understand you're not allowed to tell me everything, I'm just glad you're not shutting me out of your life and share what you can with me." Ginny answered.

Harry felt a wave of love and looked at Ginny.

"You are my girlfriend after all, aren't you." he dared ask, barely over a whisper.

"I am." she smiled, feeling her heart skip a beat "I think Mum's picked up on us."

"I guess so. We better figure out how to tell her." Harry admitted with a gulp.

Harry knew Mrs Weasley had all but adopted Harry. He was welcome to live at the Burrow as much as he wanted, which he in fact did mostly, unless it was more practical to stay a night at Grimmauld Place. But he was not certain how Mrs Weasley would like the idea of Harry being Ginny's boyfriend. He guessed she would accept it, but not without some Weasleyish reaction. He also feared what ever rite of initiation the infamous Weasley brothers would prepare for him, once the Kneazle was out of the bag. Certainly it would include Firewhiskey and attempts to embarrass Harry. Ginny gave Harry a soft kiss on his lips. A few minutes later they reached the point where SG-1 would be transported to. A bright light appeared and SG-1 arrived at the decided time. They greeted their friends and Harry noticed that they looked at Ginny, still amazed by the means of arrival. They were Muggles after all. It was almost like magic. Harry hadn't been taking the Mickey out of her, these Muggles weren't your ordinary Muggles. If they had some Muggle version of Apparation, who knew what else they were capable of. Ginny was intrigued.

"This is Ginny, she's my girlfriend... " Harry declared, noticing Ron's look "... and Ron's sister. We're still not quite official... meaning we haven't told Mr or Mrs Weasley yet."

Ron wanted to change the subject and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, this is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c."

"Pleased to meet you." Ginny said.

"Nice meeting you too." Jack said "And it's sunshine today."

"We do have sunshine in England, Jack." Ron commented.

"Indeed" Teal'c said watching the blue sky.

They started to walk back to the Burrow. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Ron and Harry formed one group and Hermione, Sam and Ginny another.

SG-1 was amazed as the Burrow came into view.

"That house defies the laws of physics." Sam said.

Apparently Jack heard her and let out a loud groan.

"Who cares, Sam? It's a cool house."

"Indeed." Teal'c said. "I have not seen any structure like this one."

"Do magical houses often look like this?" Daniel asked, equally awestruck.

"Magical homes can look very differently, but we often use magic to enhance or support our homes." Hermione informed them.

"It does look like a lovely home." Sam said.

They walked into the garden and a gnome ran across the lawn. Teal'c immediately drew a zat and pointed it at the gnome.

"Don't worry Teal'c." Ron said "It's just a gnome. They're harmless."

Teal'c looked doubtfully at Ron, but after a nod from Jack he put the zat away. They entered the Burrow and Mrs Weasley was making the last preparations. Mr Weasley greeted them.

"Welcome. It's wonderful having you here. I'm Arthur Weasley, Ron's and Ginny's father."

Mrs Wealsey introduced herself too.

"I'm Molly Weasley. You are most welcome. Dinner will be served in a few minutes." she said.

Mrs Weasley waved her wand at a cupboard making plates and tablewear fly across the kitchen to the table. Sam made big eyes and was about to say something.

"Ah" Jack snapped, looking sharply at her

"But..." Sam tried.

Mrs Weasley looked at them.

"What?"

"Sam is very interested in understanding how magic works" Jack explained and turned to Sam "But this is not the time. It's a Saturday"

They all greeted each other and Ron enhanced the atmosphere with serving a glass of the promised Firewhiskey. They all drank and the magical people looked at the Muggles to see their reaction. Teal'c raised one eyebrow but didn't give any hint whether he liked it or not. Sam turned red, Daniel coughed but Jack let out a loud _Aaaaahhh_.

"That sure hit the spot!" Jack said.

Teal'c looked around searching for the spot Jack mentioned and Jack sighed.

"It _tasted good_ Teal'c" Jack moaned.

"Indeed."

"It's quite strong." Sam hissed.

"Well, it isn't called Firewhiskey without reason." Mr Weasley said cheerfully.

When dinner was served Ron placed Sam next to his father.

"Dad, you always wanted to learn how air planes stay up in the air. I'm sure Sam can tell you all about it."

"Are you interested in physics, Mr Weasley?" Sam asked.

"What's physics?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes, he is." Hermione told Sam, and turned to Mr Weasley "Physics is, among other things, the explanation to why air planes stay in the air."

Both Mr Weasley and Sam looked very happy. Sam spent the entire lunch lecturing Mr Weasley in basic aerodynamics and Mr Weasley listened with great interest, pausing her from time to time to ask something. Mrs Weasley looked at them and shook her head, knowing her husband would insist on telling her everything later. After a few attempts to start a conversation with Teal'c Mrs Weasley turned to Daniel.

"Dr Jackson, are you one of those Muggle healers?" she asked.

"No Mrs Weasley. I'm a... professor... in ancient cultures and languages. I have a great interest in Egyptian mythology."

"You should meet my oldest son, Bill. He used to be a curse breaker in Egypt. The ancient Egyptian wizards were really powerful." Mrs Weasley told him.

"I can imagine. There are a lot of unanswered questions that are explained after learning about the wizarding world." Daniel agreed.

"And what about you Mr O'Neill?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm an air force colonel, doing my best to lead this group." Jack said without showing whether he'd preferred being called _Colonel_ over _Mr_ "This dinner is delicious, Mrs Weasley."

Mrs Weasley blushed and thanked him.

"I hope our children here aren't making your job difficult." Mrs Weasley said "Well, actually it's only Ron who is my child, but I consider both Hermione and Harry as good as my children too."

"So far I can assure you the are a great help, you should be proud of them ma'am." Jack told her.

Ron noticed how his mother's authority affected even a leader like Jack.

"Well, as you are the leader I will hold you accountable if anything happens to any of them." Mrs Weasley said sharply, but still without making it sound like a threat.

"Of course. We wouldn't like that to happen." Jack replied.

"Mum" Ron moaned " We can take care of ourselves."

***

After dinner Ron took Teal'c into the garden to de-gnome it. Teal'c seemed to enjoy it a lot. Hermione and Ginny showed Sam and Daniel the Burrow and they finally stopped at the poster of Gwenog Jones in Ginny's room.

"Is that a broom, she's holding?" Daniel asked.

"It's not just a broom. It's a Firebolt, a racing broom for playing Quidditch." Ginny said.

She quickly explained what Quidditch was. Sam looked very interested.

"Let me guess Sam." Hermione said "You want to study a broom."

Sam nodded.

"I guess we could have a demonstration in the garden, me and Harry." Ginny said "He's an amazing flyer."

"Don't be so modest Ginny." Hermione pointed out "You are brilliant too. I bet professor McGonagall will make you captain if you'll return for your seventh year in September."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Besides, she's headmaster now. I don't know who'll be the Head of Gryffindor."

They headed back down and found Jack, Mr Weasley and Harry in the living room. Mrs Weasley was taking care of the kitchen.

"Harry, could you come out for a moment. Sam and Daniel wants to see us fly." Ginny said.

Harry smiled.

"Love to." he said and they bought two brooms from the shed.

"Don't you fly Hermione?" Sam asked.

"Not if I can avoid it. Although I have flown an invisible creature called a Thestral, a Hippogriff and a dragon. Broom stick flying is taught at Hogwarts, but I only had the basic class. I'm not too fond of flying."

Even if the brooms at the Burrow wasn't Firebolts, it was still impressive to see two skilled flyers like Harry and Ginny. Harry being a talented Seeker and Ginny able to play both Chaser and Seeker flew as fast as their brooms allowed them.

"Amazing!" Sam exclaimed "The manoeuvrability is incredible and still they don't seem to pull any G:s. Still there can't be any inertial dampeners..."

Jack sighed loudly.

"For crying out loud Sam, it's a Saturday. You're giving me a headache."

"But sir... look at them..." Sam tried.

"Yes. I see them. I totally agree on _Amazing!_"

"Both Ginny and Harry are really good at Quidditch." Mrs Weasley said, who had finished in the kitchen and joined them, clearly proud of her children being admired.

"Yeah, and they look so good together... they're a great couple." Jack said, biting his lip the moment after.

Mrs Weasley looked sharply at him.

"What?"

"I mean... they seem to fly very coordinated." Jack said looking smaller with each word and Mrs Weasley looked even sharper at him "No?"

"What have they told you?" Mrs Weasley asked him.

"That they are boyfriend-girlfriend?" he said obviously embarrassed.

Mrs Weasley exhaled. She was of course happy learning that Harry and Ginny in fact were together, but hearing it from a stranger, that required some attention.

"Ginevra Molly Weasely! Come down here this very instant. And that goes for you too Harry James Potter."

All activity in the garden stopped Teal'c was looking at them holding one gnome in each hand and it was as if the charms in the brooms seized to exist and returned Harry and Ginny to the ground. Jack cursed himself, seeing Mrs Weasley's mood.

"Please don't be mad at them." he said.

"Don't..." was all Mrs Weasley said shutting him up.

Harry and Ginny approached her, knowing it was serious when she used their full names.

"So, what about the two of you?" she asked sharply.

Harry immediately understood Mrs Weasley knew about him and Ginny.

"Uh, we were just about to tell you Mrs Weasley, you know after the war and everything... we wanted to give it some time... before making it official..."

"So, it's official enough to tell Mr O'Neill here, but not me?" Mrs Weasley "Who else knows?"

"Only Ron and Hermione... and Sam... and Daniel.... and Teal'c..." Harry hissed.

Mrs Weasley looked at Harry and then at Ginny, before breaking into a big smile.

"I'm of course overjoyed, it's wonderful news." she said and Harry was about to relax when she looked sharply at them again. "But I would have appreciated to hear this from you instead of Mr O'Neill"

"Sorry Mum." Ginny said.

"Well. Why are you all looking like the world ended?" Mrs Weasley asked "Let's celebrate. Arthur, more Firewhiskey!"

Harry's head was spinning. Was Mrs Weasley angry or happy... or both? He turned to Ron and asked him.

"She's just being herself and she is happy for you. But Ginny is her only daughter. I thought it would get uglier." Ron whispered.

"She's worse than Hammond, when I push him too far." Jack admitted "And I'm very sorry. The words just slipped out."

"No problem. We would never figured out how to tell her anyway. In a way I'm glad it's done." Harry said.

Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Hermione and Ginny heard what was said too.

"Will she be like that about you too Ron?" Hermione whispered.

Ron hadn't thought about that and looked nauseous. Soon the Firewhiskey was brought and everyone toasted for Harry and Ginny.

***

Later that day on the way back to the transportation area. SG-1 agreed it had been a very interesting day.

"Amazing people, the Weasleys." Daniel said.

"To say the least." Jack said.

"Mr Weasley was a charming man." Sam told them.

"The gnomes were, as colonel O'Neill would say, _cool_." Teal'c said.

"Thank you Teal'c." Jack replied.

***

"What?" Anubis roared "What do you mean? Gone?"

His first prime looked terrified and thought he would be killed.

"He is gone without a trace. I had a scheduled meeting, but he didn't show up. I went to his planet and interrogated the first prime there. His master was gone and no one knew anything."

Anubis looked at his first prime thinking about these news.

"Find him. Use whatever means necessary. Find out how he disappeared. We can't afford have allies disappearing, unless it's on my orders."

"I took the liberty of investigating the pyramid and the stargate. There was a gate activation, but the log was somehow scrambled. I couldn't get the address."

"So, we have an unknown enemy." Anubis concluded "Someone more advanced than the ones we already know about. Send out the Kull warriors."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – To cull a Kull**

"Unscheduled off-world activation" Sgt Harriman called out as the alarm when off.

Moments later General Hammond was in the control room with an inquisitive look on his face. There were no SG teams on a mission other than the long term research teams. He had a bad feeling about this. He looked at Sgt Harriman.

"It's master Bra'tac's signal" Sgt Harriman announced.

"Well, open the iris." General Hammond said eagerly and a bit relaxed since unscheduled activations were known to have threatened the entire planet on a number of occasions.

By now SG-1 was joining him, just in time to see master Bra'tac arrive. Teal'c was quickly down in the gate room, greeting his friend and teacher.

"Tek matte, master Bra'tac." he smiled.

"Tek matte, old friend. I bear troubling news." master Bra'tac said gravely.

Ten minutes later General Hammond, SG-1 and master Bra'tac were seated in the briefing room and the General was looking at the old warrior waiting for his news. He knew he wouldn't have come unless it was important.

"There's a new threat, a formidable warrior. I suspect they are loyal to Anubis. Staff weapons doesn't affect them. I barely escaped alive, only a few of us got out of the battle. I came here immediately, since battle is a bad choice of word. Many jaffa were slaughtered."

There was a silence. Both SG-1 and general Hammond was thinking the same thing. This was a situation for SG-M. General Hammond nodded to colonel O'Neill.

"Bra'tac, you are in luck. We have made some new friends, who might be able to deal with these warriors."

Master Bra'tac looked at him and simply nodded.

"Get them here, there's no time to lose."

***

Less than two hours later SG-M was gathered. Jack felt a bit awkward meeting Harry for the first time after revealing his and Ginny's relationship to Mrs Weasley by mistake. Master Bra'tac looked at the group entering the briefing room.

"What is this? What are these children doing here?" he asked looking agitated.

"They are great warriors, master Bra'tac" Teal'c assured him.

Those words coming from Teal'c surprised Bra'tac. He knew that Teal'c meant it, but they didn't look much like warriors. General Hammond explained what SG-M was all about and also introduced master Bra'tac to them. After a short meeting it was decided that SG-1 and SG-M would follow master Bra'tac to the place of the attack of the new warriors to get any leads and if possible catch one. When everyone got up Jack headed for Harry.

"Look, I hope I didn't cause you any trouble with Mrs Weasley." he said.

"No, actually she would have snapped any way she was told about me and Ginny, and you being there kept her from going totally mental." Harry said cheerfully "Actually she is very happy for us."

"Well, I'm sorry anyway. I should have been able to keep my mouth shut. But if we have any trouble with those warriors, let's bring Mrs Weasley next time." Jack grinned.

"That might be a better idea than you think Jack."Harry said and told him about how Mrs Weasley had battled Bellatrix Lestrange.

***

Hermione and Sam headed off to their locker room but met Dr Frasier on the way.

"Oh, there you are. I have a few theories about that Killing curse."

Despite the need to get changed for their mission they stopped.

"It seems to be a highly complex biological energy pattern, but it's somehow the opposite of all patterns I have compared with. Basically I think the Killing curse is a burst of pure _anti-life_, short of a better word."

"Are you saying it's like matter and anti-matter?" Sam asked.

"Something like that, except there's no burst of energy the way there is when matter and anti-matter annihilates each other. It's like Hermione said, it simply erases life, leaving no trace of it. It's the scariest thing I've ever seen. But you told me that _love_ saved Harry, so there's got to be more to it than I have discovered so far."

Dr Frasier left them and they continued to the locker room. Soon they were changed and in the gate room along with the others.

"All right. Let's keep our eyes open. According to Bra'tac our weapons are useless against the warriors, so if we find one SG-M tries to take him out. If that fails I hope you can zap us back to the gate."

"Zap?" Ron asked.

"I think he means _Apparate_" Hermione explained.

"I thought it was Zapparate..._ zap_ for short." Jack grunted.

Harry looked at his friends.

"If we need to fight them we start with a stunner, if all else fails, use the Killing curse and if that fails," Harry looked at Jack wit a grin "Zapparate to the gate."

The gate connected and the two teams left along with Bra'tac.

***

"It's a thirty minute walk to the camp where we were attacked." master Bra'tac said leading them along a path "Keep your eyes open."

Half way to the camp Jack signalled everyone to take cover. Further down the path a two meter tall warrior in black armour came towards them. Despite no similarities in appearance other than being black, Harry had the same feeling as he had facing a Dementor. Something told him a Patronus wouldn't do much good though. As the warrior got into range Harry cast a silent Stupefy to see what happened. The spell hit the armour without any effect. The warrior stopped and looked in their direction, before walking towards them firing some energy weapon in rapid bursts. Ron, Hermione and Gawain all cast shielding chams, and they stopped the blasts leaving everyone safe.

"Fire at will" Jack ordered, despite knowing it had no effect.

Staffblasts and gunfire exploded all around the warrior but caused no harm. Hermione got up and cast a Reducto in the chest of the Warrior, with no obvious effect.

"_Imperio_" Ron said casting the spell.

The warroir stopped immediately.

"All right. He's under control" Ron said getting out of his cover.

Carefully they approached the black warrior. Harry used Legilimency, but grunted.

"There's very little on his mind. Just orders to learn anything about the missing goa'uld."

"Can you get the gate address where he's going to report what he learns?" Ron asked.

That was a brilliant idea. It had to be there somewhere Harry thought and prepared to enter the warrior's mind again, but the warrior raised his arm preparing to fire.

"Merlin's two fork beard, I lost the curse." Ron yelled "Take cover!"

"_Avada kedavra_" Hermione said and a flash of green followed.

The warrior took the curse in his chest and fell instantly to the ground. Gawain looked at her with an approving nod before checking the warrior.

"He's dead." he declared.

"Damn." Jack swore "Now we have to find another one of those guys and drag the address out of him... But thanks Hermione."

"It shouldn't be that hard. We know the Imperius curse works, we can have one simply punch it into the DHD for us." Hermione said.

"You can do that?" Sam asked

"Oh, believe you me they can." Jack told her "They had me carry a naquadah generator all over the base during their test period. I could hardly move my arms when I got home that night. Anyway, I guess this mission wasn't a total waste, after all. Sam you and the other eggheads got a bullet and staff blast resisting armour to work on."

Jack was of course right. They didn't get any closer to finding Anubis, but learning about this new warrior was worth a lot. Jack was really beginning to appreciate magic, seeing the dead two meter tall warrior being levitated through the gate. Getting back to the gate was done by apparation. Too bad food, and a cold beer couldn't be conjured up, he'd learned that.

"What's that?" General Hammond asked pointing at the dead warrior.

"A dead Anubis warrior. A big honking warrior with a very tough armour resisting all kinds of fire." Jack reported "Everything except that green Abracadabra curse."

"So that killed it, obviously." General Hammond concluded.

"Ron tried to control it with an Imperius curse, but lost it and that's when Hermione had no choice but to hit it with the Killing curse." Harry said.

"It was him or us" Daniel added.

General Hammond knew it was rarely Dr Jackson approved of killing.

"I'd like to get him to a lab and get to work with Dr Frasier." Sam suggested.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"I will go to Chulak" master Bra'tac said "Once I learn where another of these warriors are we will try to capture one alive. The mind control is a good idea, and it will work if we prepare for it."

Harry was amazed with master Bra'tac's instant trust in magic.

"We will Imperius another one and have him give us the address to his base." Harry told the general.

"All right. Sam, get to work. The rest of you are in stand by awaiting master Bra'tac's signal."

***

Ron was hungry, apparently so was Jack, because they both headed for the canteen.

"Hungry?" Jack asked as they both entered.

"Blimey, yes."

"Lacking a grilled T-bone steak with gravey and French fries on the menu, I'll settle for the mashed potatoes and the pork chops." Jack said grabbing a plate.

"The food here isn't quite as good as Hogwarts, but it's still very good." Ron said filling his plate telling Jack about the feasts at Hogwarts.

"I think I'd like Hogwarts." Jack said with his mouth full of food. "Except for that tiny snag that it's a school. And I have to say, your mum's cooking is the best home made dinner ever. Was the taste magically enhanced?"

Ron laughed.

"No, she just survived raising six boys through their teens."

"Now, that..." Jack paused while chewing "... takes a lot of food. I didn't know you had five brothers... I only met your sister."

"I have four now. Fred was killed in the final battle against Voldemort." Ron said.

"I'm sorry."

"Still, we made it through the war a lot better than many other families." Ron said. "Do you have a family Jack?"

Jack took another bite of food considering if he wanted to tell Ron.

"I had a family. But my son, Charlie... was killed in an accident."

Ron put down his fork.

"I'm sorry."

It seemed the loss of family members and the mutual interest in eating added a new dimension between Ron and Jack. When the discussion shifted over to war experience they also noticed a big interest in tactics.

"Have you ever played wizard's chess?" Ron asked but immediately added "Stupid question, of course you haven't..."

"Is it anything like ordinary chess?"

"It's the same rules but... cooler." Ron said. "Let me get my board, I brought it along just in case."

"You do that, and I'll get us each a big bowl of Jell-O" Jack said.

***

Hermione and Harry followed Daniel to his library to dig for any information about Anubis they might have missed. Any hint of a Horcrux, any clue of the planets he might have been to, anything that could help them defeat him.

"Anubis, lord of the Underworld. Pleasant bloke." Harry said reading about him in a book on Egyptian mythology.

"Yes. Death surrounds him." Daniel commented.

"If he learned magic, or was a wizard before being taken as a goa'uld host, I'd say he's the kind of guy who would make a Horcrux. In fact, the way you describe his semi-ascended existence is very similar to Voldemort's existence before his return." Hermione said.

"Question is, does he have a Horcrux, and if he does, how do we find it?" Harry asked.

"That's a tricky question." Daniel admitted.

"Hey, maybe Bill can assist us. He did work in Egypt for a long time dealing with Egyptian curses." Harry said.

"Of course, why didn't we think of that sooner?" Hermione said, annoyed that she hadn't thought of it.

"Who is Bill?" Daniel asked

"Ron's oldest brother. He was a curse breaker in Egypt, he will know a lot of cursed places and if there is any place connected to Anubis he will probably know, or help us to find out." Harry explained.

"All right. We have to clear this with general Hammond of course, but it's a great idea." Daniel told them.

***

"Wow!" Sam said. "This armour is... incredible."

Dr Frasier looked up from the autopsy.

"This fellow is pretty incredible too in a very gross Frankenstein-ish way."

"What have you learned?" Sam asked her.

"Well, it's a humanoid, taken as a goa'uld host, but the host seems genetically engineered, most likely grown in a lab. As for the un-goa'uldish behaviour of this warrior I suspect the goa'uld is without the genetic memory.

"A blank?" Sam asked, thinking of the encounter with Egeria.

"Perhaps. Or with only specific instructions, like loyalty to Anubis." Dr Frasier speculated

"Genetic loyalty. That is scary, but seems like something Anubis would do."

"As for the Frankenstein part, I think this warrior was given life, the fully grown body was animated." Dr Frasier added.

"But the Killing curse worked."

"Yes, it seems to erase any form of life. I tell you Sam, that curse gives me the creeps. What about the armour?"

"There's nothing we can fire at it that will penetrate the armour. I guess enough kinetic energy would kill it, like nuking one of those guys, but it would take a lot of energy. A pack of C4 attached to it would not do much. Any matter or particle based weapons are pretty useless. I guess magic works because it's pure zero point energy, but the less powerful spells like a stunner had no effect. I guess the armour was strong enough to act like a shield charm. I better confirm those theories with Hermione, before writing my report."

"You like her, don't you?"

"She's like a little sister." Sam admitted.

"We're on standby, what about a girls' night here on the base to kill some time?"

"Great idea. I'll ask her."

***

"Another disappearance! And a Kull warrior this time?" Anubis hissed angrily.

His first prime looked scared.

"Yes, my lord. He missed his check in and the patrol I sent found no trace of the warrior. We did find tracks of two jaffa and six humans, but that's all. We suspect the Tau'ri, but they shouldn't have any technology sophisticated enough to capture or kill a Kull warrior."

Anubis thought about the report. It was the only lead on the disappearances. He had to send his spies to the Tau'ri. There was one worrying thought at the mentioning of the Tau'ri. Before his ascension he had hidden his Horcrux under a Fidelius charm on Earth. He had no idea what ascension did to a Fidelius charm. Still, his secret should be safe, even if the charm was lost, but the disappearances without a trace did raise suspicion of magic in use. Of course he still had magical powers, but trapped between the physical plane and ascension his powers were limited. What if there were wizards taking up the fight against him. That was a very troubling thought indeed. He had no idea how he would cope with a wizarding duel. All his powers was based on technological knowledge from the Ancients. Technology usually wasn't much good against magic.

"Send my spies. But I want to talk to them personally. They have a very specific mission to accomplish.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N A Chapter with some character development, including both a few Jack- and Hermione moments. More action is coming soon._

**Chapter 6 – Getting closer**

Daniel and Harry were still in Daniel's office, but Hermione had left when Dr Frasier and Sam asked if she wanted to join them for a girls' night. They had quit researching Anubis and were just talking to kill time while being on standby until further notice. Harry had noticed a picture of a young woman on Daniel's desk. Now seemed to be a good time to ask.

"I couldn't help seeing that picture on your desk Daniel. Who is she?"

"Her name was Sha're. She was my wife." Daniel sad looking with a sad but compassionate expression at the photo.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"She was actually given to me as a gift on Abydos, the very first planet I went to." Daniel said with a slightly embarrassed smile and looked at the picture again "We loved each other very much, but then she was taken as a goa'uld host."

Harry didn't really know what to say. He knew very well what it was like to lose your loved ones. Daniel continued.

"She fought the goa'uld when it tried to kill me. But Teal'c had to kill her in the end to save me."

"That's terrible." Harry said.

"He did the right thing." Daniel said looking at Harry "Sha're managed to pass on information to me, but she couldn't overcome the goa'uld. Teal'c saved my life and ended Sha're's nightmare being a prisoner in her own body."

"I know grief can't be compared, but I know what it's like. I lost my godfather, my mentor and both my parents were murdered by Voldemort." Harry revealed.

"You're also an orphan?" Daniel asked "My parents died in an accident when I was eight. I was sent to foster parents. But I did have my grandfather."

"Voldemort murdered my parents and tried to kill me with the Killing curse. Because of my mother giving her life to protect me I survived. I was left at the doorstep of my aunt and uncle when I was fifteen months old. They were terrible and never told me I was a wizard. I never knew until I started at Hogwarts. Hermione told me you've been ascended."

"Yes. I was in a radiation accident and when I died, sort of, I had help to ascend, but I broke too many rules and was sent back. Hermione told me you were sort of dead too." Daniel said feeling a connection with Harry, the only person he ever met who also had been dead, well, sort of dead anyway.

"I took a Killing curse in the chest in the final battle against Voldemort, but my mother's sacrifice saved me again. I ended up in some kind of limbo between life and death and could return. I met professor Dumbledore while I was... dead-ish."

Daniel looked at Harry.

"We have some unusual, as well as tragic, things in common Harry. Both of us have died and returned, both are orphans, and both have lost loved ones. "

Harry agreed, but both of them were too humble too admit their similar personalities, being very selfless and always willing to help and do good. During that evening they did however notice this similarity. When Harry told about Dobby, Daniel thought of Chaka, his friend among the Unas. By now both of them were hungry and headed for the canteen.

***

"Dang!" Jack yelled when his knight was smashed to dust by Ron's bishop.

"Check" Ron declared.

Jack looked at the board, painfully aware of being in deep trouble. Ron was a very skilled player, and not as distracted by the magic chessboard with the moving pieces as he was. He made his move and covered his king while threatening Ron's queen. Ron looked focused and soon made his move. Jack understood he had fallen for Ron's trap and the game was lost.

"All I can do is having the pleasure of having my tower brutally crush your queen." Jack grinned.

Ron looked amused and after the slaughter his queen Ron made his move.

"Check mate"

Jack's king dropped his crown and disappeared in smoke.

"For crying out loud. Don't these little guys know about the treatment of POW:s?" Jack asked.

Harry and Daniel entered the canteen just in time to catch what Jack said.

"Playing chess?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked at him.

"Getting my ass really whooped, would be more correct, but yes, the game is known as chess. But this is a cool version, wizard's chess."

"What are you so upset about?" Daniel asked.

"I lost. I can take that because Ron is very good, but my king was vaporised after yielding. That hurt."

Daniel laughed.

"Jack, did Ron tell you he is a master chess player?" Harry asked.

"No, but I noticed." Jack answered with a polite irony. "But I did smash his queen as a last desperate act."

"Any food left?" Daniel asked looking at the pile of plates next to Ron and Jack.

"Indeed." Ron and Jack answered in chorus getting up to get more, forgetting all about the chess game.

Soon all four of them enjoyed their food.

"Where are the others?" Ron asked.

"Hermione is on a girls' night with Sam and Dr Frasier, so general Hammond better have a galactic reason to disturb them." Harry grinned.

"Teal'c is meditating and I think your friend Gawain was cornered by the eggheads to do some magic to provide them with more readings." Jack added.

***

Hermione, Sam and Dr Frasier headed to Sam's quarter. They had found some snacks and Dr Frasier had a selection of movies in her quarter. They ended up with a cheesy classic called _Can't buy me love _that seemed to cause a lot of nostalgia for both Sam and Dr Frasier.

"The first time I watched this movie I ended up making out with Matt." Dr Frasier said "He was considered the cutest guy in the school. Well, he made out with another girl later that night, but for this entire movie he was mine. Those were times,"

Sam laughed.

"I did watch this one, but I didn't attract the guys. I was the bookworm, considered too smart for my own good. Do you have movies Hermione?"

"The wizarding world doesn't, but I'm a Muggleborn." Hermione reminded them and started the movie.

She looked at the tiny bowl of snacks and flicked her wand making a big pile.

"I can't create food. But making more of what we already have is no problem" Hermione shrugged.

"That's really handy." Dr Frasier said.

The movie started with the main character mowing grass. Hermione thought of an incident with a cursed lawn mower Mr Weasley had brought to the Burrow causing havoc and destruction in the garden, Ginny had told her about and broke into laughter. After telling the other two about it, the girl night was officially on.

"I can actually understand if Mr Weasley felt worried about facing his wife after that. Mrs Weasley seems to be a wonderful person, but I wouldn't want to cross her."

Hermione agreed and told about the Howler Ron got after crashing the flying car.

"Don't mention Howlers to general Hammond. He might like the idea just a little bit too much." Dr Frasier grinned.

"But he seems so sweet." Hermione said.

"Oh, he usually is, but if he gets upset you hope it's not on you. I had a very hard time explaining why I blew up a solar system."

"You did _what_?" Hermione asked

"I blew up a star, taking out the entire solar system... along with the enemy fleet in it. I guess the last part was what made general Hammond calm down, and the fact that it was uninhabited." Sam explained

"Well. I won't mention Howlers to him."

They were caught up in the movie and Hermione commented that a cleaning charm would have saved the clothes the main girl character had got soaked in wine. When the relationship between her and the lawn mowing nerd hero developed, the girl talk shifted to relationships too.

"Hermione. I have noticed you and Ron. Is there anything going on between the two of you?" Sam asked.

Hermione told a little about their past.

"... and we're unofficially together." she concluded. "Sam. I have seen you and Jack... is there anything going on?"

Sam blushed.

"Um... we're not allowed to have relationships... but it was a little awkward when another me, from a parallel dimension showed up, and that Sam was married to the Jack of that dimension. In this dimension we have a close friendship and professional relationship."

"Meeting another you. That must be weird. I did turn into Harry once with a polyjuice potion. There were a total of seven Harry:s including the real one. That was surreal.

Dr Frasier totally forgot about the movie when she heard.

"I'd love to research that. How does it work?"

"You add something from the person you want to turn into, drink the potion and that's it. Well it wears off in an hour."

Dr Frasier thought about it for a while.

"There must be some kind of temporary DNA-alteration on a base pair level. The transformation must be weird."

"Yes, it's a very strange feeling."

Soon they were caught up in the movie again.

***

The morning after there was no news from master Bra'tac. Both Jack and Ron admitted they might had eaten a little too much the night before. At breakfast Gawain looked very pleased.

"You actually enjoyed working with the eggheads? Not that there's any wrong with them, but they do give me headaches." Jack said. "I prefer showing my appreciation by using the weaponry they invent."

"It was interesting work. We started researching the Imperius curse. It was most rewarding. The Department of Mysteries will have a lot to do with all the things we learn here." Gawain said.

"Did you learn anything interesting?" Hermione asked, hearing both Ron and Jack sigh.

"Yes, it seems the Imperius curse works in a way similar to the process of a goa'uld taking over a host." Gawain said " the... eggheads... talked a lot about different readings of my brain and the victim's."

"Did anyone of them cast it off?" Hermione asked.

"No." Gawain replied.

"I think we should get readings on casting off the Imperius. It might give ideas on how to counter the curse, as well as helping those taken as hosts." Hermione claimed.

Sam looked with a great interest at Hermione.

"Any ideas that could help us counter the goa'uld's grip on the host would be most helpful."

Jack was getting tired of this talk.

"Any news on Bra'tac Teal'c?"

"None, Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"Why don't you guys get your readings, and the rest of us... make plans..." Jack suggested.

Hermione, Gawain and Sam were too excited about the idea to notice Jack's irony and headed off towards Sam's lab.

"Plans?" Daniel asked, looking at Jack.

"Oh, yes, we have very important thing to plan... in the canteen... Being on stand by makes me hungry."

Ron agreed, while Daniel and Harry sighed. Teal'c raised his eyebrow and they all followed Jack.

"Can't risk being sent on a mission on short notice with an empty stomach." Ron said.

"Ron is brilliant on tactics and is very much correct." Jack agreed.

Three hours later they all gathered in the briefing room along with General Hammond for an update. Hermione, Gawain and Sam told about their discoveries.

"We have to do more research, but we have got a few new ideas on how to help someone taken as host through the readings." Gawain reported.

A few minutes later the alarm sounded and it was Bra'tac returning. He was brought to the briefing room and announced they had found a soldier.

"All right, we head out in five minutes in full gear, P90's, C4, wands... the lot." Jack ordered suddenly pausing turning to general Hammond "If we have a go, sir."

General Hammond sighed silently. Jack was a brilliant leader and officer, but it was a balancing act to give him a reasonable freedom.

"You have a go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The unexpected prisoner**

Once again Jack grabbed all the C4 the wizards didn't want to carry around. And within the five designated minutes SG-1 and SG-M along with Bra'tac were ready to head out. Bra'tac hade given them the gate address and the last chevrons were about to lock. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gawain were still impressed every time the gate locked and the wormhole connected.

"Cool." Harry grinned, imitating Jack's accent.

"Indeed." Ron answered, with a look at Teal'c

Jack didn't hear them, he was too focused on the mission. Teal'c only gave them a look without even raising an eyebrow. As soon as the gate connected they embarked. There was no doubt a battle was going on, on the planet they arrived to. Jack raised his P90 and looked at Bra'tac.

"Did you invite some friends?" Jack asked him.

Bra'tac shrugged and headed towards the sound of staff blasts and explosions. Harry pulled his wand and the others in SG-M did the same.

The took cover on the top of a ridge and overlooked a battlefield. A group of Anubis' warriors battled two vastly bigger groups of Jaffa, and the two groups of Jaffa seemed to battle each other.

"Oops." Daniel commented.

"Bra'tac. You said you found one, repeat, one soldier. That's ... eight of them and a whole bunch of Jaffa." Jack said calmly.

"There must be Ha'taks landing troops, there might be a battle above the planet too." Bra'tac analyzed.

"You didn't think this was worth mentioning?" Jack snapped.

"You ordered us to get here." Bra'tac answered, shutting Jack up.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We need to capture one of those guys. Suggestions?" Jack asked and when Teal'c made a move he added "that won't include anything _today is a good day to die_ or other Jaffa honour... stuff."

"Actually Colonel O'Neill. That is Klingon philosophy."

Jack looked gob smacked.

"What?" he yelled alarmingly loud, clearly counting on the explosions covering his voice, or simply ignoring the on-going battle.

"_Today is a good day to die_, is a Klingon saying, colonel O'Neill. I like Star Trek and the Klingons." Teal'c said calmly.

"What?" Jack repeated.

Daniel sighed.

"Preferred TV shows could maybe be discussed later? We could use a plan to get one on those warriors." he suggested diplomatically

Jack still looked like he rather settled the business about the Klingons while the warriors and the Jaffa killed each other, but two Death Gliders joining the battle brought him back to the task at hand.

"Yeah. Well, there's little our weapons can do about them. Is there anything you can do?" Jack asked Harry.

"We could try the Imperius again, but we could use a diversion to get close enough to cast it." Harry begun.

"And then?"

"... we find out if the Anubis warriors get hurt by their own weapons." Ron continued.

"...and hopefully there is enough confusion to hit the other warriors with the Killing curse." Hermione concluded.

"All right. That covers Anubis' guys. Bra'tac you, Sam and Daniel confuse the Jaffa. Teal'c, can you take care of the gliders?" Jack asked.

Teal'c activated his staff weapon and nodded.

"All right. SG-M you take out the Frankensteins. As soon as Teal'c has taken out the Gliders, we attack from this location. Sam, Daniel and Bra'tac, you start your attack from over there." Jack ordered.

Harry was amazed by Jack's ability to shape a plan out of nothing and make it sound like a good plan his team believed would work. Sam, Daniel and Bra'tac moved off and got into position. Teal'c started the attack with shooting down one of the Gliders. The other turned around to fire at Jack's and Teal'c position. SG-M were using the confusion to move in on _the Frankensteins_, as Jack called the Anubis warriors. Jack and Teal'c were saved by a couple of staff blasts from Bra'tac that forced the Glider pilot to turn away from their position. Teal'c saw the opportunity and fired. He hit and the Death Glider crashed. In the confusion the Jaffa didn't know were the attack came from. The Anubis warriors were shooting at them and now someone else shot down the Gliders, and both groups of Jaffa fired at each other too. When both Sam's group along with Jack and Teal'c put the Jaffa in a cross fire they panicked and fled. It was a turkey shoot for both SG-1 and the Anubis warriors. Harry had made his way closer to the warrior in the back of the group and cast the Imperius. He immediately had him fire at the others, without any effect though. Hermione, Ron and Gawain responded with Killing curses and the warriors fell.

"Do you have him Harry?" Hermione asked.

He nodded to keep his focus.

"All right. Let's get him back to the gate." Ron yelled. "Before the Jaffa understand how few of us there are.

Ron was right. The two Gliders shot down and the murdering cross fire must have made anyone trapped in it believe they were surrounded by a superior force.

"I'll take him." Gawain said casting another Imperius "All right Harry. Let him go I have him."

Gawain took the warriors arm and disapparated.

"All clear." Jack said. "Let's head back to..."

Jack was interrupted by Gawain on the radio.

"The gate was about to activate. I opened it for Earth before the incoming wormhole connected."

The moment after the air was filled with the sound of a large number of Death Gliders attacking. Jack made his decision in an instant, the mission had to be accomplished, the team was too spread out to Apparate fast enough back to the gate.

"Gawain, take the warrior and go. We'll be right behind you."

"Affirmative." Gawain confirmed.

The sound of Death Gliders grew stronger, and also the sound of marching Jaffa.

"What do we do?" Teal'c asked looking at Jack.

Jack felt a staff weapon put against his back and a cold voice spoke.

"I suggest you surrender, human."

They turned around and saw a Jaffa with the Baal symbol. Jack sighed.

"Of all the goa'uld you have to serve Baal."

"SG-1 of the Tau'ri and the shol'va Teal'c. My god will be most pleased."

"There's really no way to convince you Baal's not really a god, right?" Jack asked.

A strike against his legs forcing him down on his knees came as a reply.

"Worth a try." Jack commented to Teal'c.

SG-1 and SG-M were captured but the wizarding people had put their wands away.

"What will happen to us?" Harry whispered to Jack.

"Some over the top arrogant minor goa'uld serving Baal will come and gloat, threaten us with torture and don't miss one chance to express his own splendour."

"How long do we keep it up before we leave?"

Jack looked at Harry.

"Well, unless Baal is here we better get out soon. If Baal is at the Ha'tak in orbit it might be worth getting transported up there. I'd really like to lock him up in our brig."

"All right. Just let us know." Harry blinked.

Just as Jack suspected a goa'uld arrived within an hour.

"Ah, SG-1. The famous SG-1." He paused, clearly imagining that it would make them fear him. "You will suffer a fate worse death, paying with the greatest pain every crime against the goa'uld."

"Yeah, yeah, we will probably have us beg you to kill us." Jack provoked him. "Why don't you take us to your boss, Baal?"

Jack's lack of fear made the goa'uld hesitate. He responded the way Jack suspected ripping a Rod of Anguish from the nearest Jaffa and run it over Jack's chest. Jack screamed out from pain. Still it was less painful than the Cruciatus.

"Take them." the goa'uld ordered.

The Jaffa led them to a ring platform and transported them to a ha'tak vessel. Soon they found themselves in a holding cell. Jack looked around.

"These all look the same." he commented and turned to Harry "Now, you can get us out of here, right?"

Harry drew his wand and used Alohomora on the locked gate. It opened up without any problems.

"All right. Let's find Baal." Jack grinned.

Using Confundus charms it was an easy task sneaking around the vessel. They soon found the main chamber and Baal was there.

"Getting him is easy enough." Ron whispered.

"What's the plan getting out of here?" Hermione asked.

"Can't we Imperius him. If he's their god we can walk out of here with him, right?" Harry suggested looking at Jack.

"It might work. But be prepared for trouble. And... he must act like a goa'uld." Jack said.

Both Ron and Harry looked at Hermione, clearly wanting her to Imperius Baal.

"You did pull off Bellatrix in Gringotts." Ron encouraged her.

Hermione sighed and Imperiused Baal. They walked behind him through the Ha'tak and used the rings to return to the surface. The ring platform was very close to the gate but there was a patrol of Jaffa approaching them. They simply passed the Jaffa. However, reaching the gate the Jaffa in command greeted Baal.

"Hail Baal."

Hermione looked at Jack, wondering what to have Baal do. Jack signed for her to do something. She had Baal flash his eyes.

"Stand aside, Jaffa." Baal said.

The officer moved away and Baal punched the address for their last mission. Hermione didn't want to go straight for Earth in case any guard saw the address. There was no hint of Baal being able to break the Imperius curse and they stepped through the gate. They quickly gated back to the SCG facing a very surprised looking general Hammond and a nervous Gawain, still with his wand raised keeping the Anubis warrior under control.

"General Hammond, we ran into an old friend, who came along. Meet Baal." Jack said introducing him to the general "Oh, Hermione, you might let him go now. But stand by to take him out."

The response from Baal was immediate.

"How dare you?" Baal challenged.

"Baal, my old buddy. I had the pleasure to be your guest. It wouldn't be polite not returning the favour, now would it?" Jack said.

"I can't remember being captured... I... walked you here..." Baal said with a tremble in his voice. "I demand to know what you did with me."

Jack signed for the guards to take him away. They could hear him scream for minutes.

"What about Frankenstein here?" Jack asked.

"They are called Kull warriors." Gawain told him.

"Kull... not very macho." Jack replied.

"General, let me work with him. And I do need assistance from SG-M." Daniel said.

"All right." general Hammond nodded and turned to Gawain. "Can you knock him out for now?"

Gawain thought about it for a moment and instructed the Kull warrior to remove its helmet. A gross face was revealed and Hermione gave it a sleeping potion. It seemed to have the desired effect.

"Let Dr Frasier monitor him, because I'm not sure how long he will be sleeping. A normal person should wake up within a few hours." Hermione instructed.

"Briefing room ASAP." General Hammond ordered, curious how a mission with the objective to capture a Kull warrior ended up with Baal, one of the System Lords as a bonus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – The legend of the crown**

"This mission was the usual SNAFU we always get from a JAJFU." Jack yelled the moment they were inside the briefing room. "We are supposed to get one of those... Kull guys... and end up in a battle with eight of them, two divisons hostile Jaffa, Death Gliders and a big honking Ha'tak mothership in orbit."

General Hammond sighed and signed for Jack to calm down.

Harry felt stupid not really understanding what this was all about. They had captured the warrior after all.

"Snafu? Jajfu?" Ron asked.

"Military slang." Daniel whispered "Used to confuse me a lot too, being a linguist and all. Snafu is short for _Situation Normal, All Fucked Up_, and jajfu is one of Jack's own inventions, _Joint Airforce Jaffa Fuck Up_."

Ron tried not to giggle. It was in a way quite funny.

"So tell me what happened." General Hammond asked the two teams.

Sam told about the mission and Harry filled in with the wizarding parts.

"So what are you so cranky about Colonel?" general Hammond asked Jack "You accomplished your mission and also brought Baal."

Jack grunted an answer.

"Yes, colonel?" the general asked.

Jack grimaced a bit and was looking down at the floor.

"I have to write so long reports... sir."

"Well, don't let me keep you then, get on with it." General Hammond ordered. "Mr Robards, would you assist Daniel with the Kull? And the rest of you are dismissed."

An hour later Harry, Ron and Hermione were transported to a meadow five minutes walk from the Burrow.

***

Mrs Weasley saw them approach and hurried out.

"Where have you been?" she demanded to know.

"At work." Ron answered casually.

They realised they hadn't sent an message about staying the night at the SGC while being on stand by.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley, we were too caught up in our work. We simply forgot sending a Patronus." Harry confessed.

"Don't worry Harry. You're here now and dinner is ready." she said warmly, turning with a sharp look at Ron "Having your own mother worried like that, hmpf."

This time it was Hermione's turn trying not to giggle. Once inside Harry had a warm welcome from Ginny, finally being able to be open about their relationship. Well there was of course Ginny's brothers. Harry feared they would have some kind of initiation rite with him, probably including Firewhiskey, childish tests of manhood, tasks designed to embarrass him and things like that before accepting him as Ginny's boyfriend. Still he enjoyed her embrace and quick kiss on his mouth. Her overprotective brothers didn't scare him a bit. After getting back together with her he knew he wanted to be with her no matter what.

"I love you, Ginny." he said before realising he didn't think it but actually said it out loud.

All activity in the kitchen stopped. Ginny was smiling and looked into his eyes. It was the first time he actually said it to her. She would have expected him to say it to her in a slightly more private situation than in the crammed Weasley kitchen. Still it couldn't be more perfect.

Mr Weasley put down the Daily Prophet and looked at Harry and his daughter. Ron dropped a fork on the floor as if he finally had to surrender to the fact that Harry wasn't playing around with Ginny, but actually was serious. Hermione was also smiling, feeling happy for Harry, hopefully finding happiness after all the misery he'd been put through. And Ginny, her best friend. She knew Harry would die for her if necessary, well, he had died for her already. Finally Mrs Weasley, she seemed to fight the contradictory urge to get everybody seated for supper and enjoying the moment _her_ Harry declared his love for _her_ Ginny. Naturally her motherly instincts won and she was the first one to move. She embraced the couple until they according to Ron were turning purple. Despite the bone-shattering hug Ginny and Harry didn't let go of each others eyes. Harry was still shocked he actually said it, in front of the Weasleys no less, but he knew he meant it. Ginny was so happy. She had dreamed for years to hear Harry tell her this. They broke loose from Mrs Weasley.

"I love you too Harry." she said and it was like music in Harry's ears.

When they were about to kiss again Ron had enough.

"All right, it's said, we know, you know. Can we please eat now?"

Ron's remark got everyone seated, but Ginny did steal another kiss from Harry first.

After dinner Ron and Ginny had kitchen duty. Harry and Hermione talked to Mr Weasley to join him going into London tomorrow.

"We need to meet Bill." Harry said.

"Of course we can go together." Mr Weasley said.

***

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione left for London with Mr Weasley, who left for the Ministry of Magic after arrival. Hermione headed for a phone booth. Looking around she waved her wand and got a tone.

"Did you just jinx the phone so you won't have to pay?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I only have a few knuts and sickles, and I don't think the phone will accept them. We do need to get Daniel here. We need his knowledge about Egypt."

Hermione made her call and they decided to meet Daniel at a back yard close to Diagon Alley. Hermione led her friends to the Underground. Despite being raised among Muggles Harry was pretty lost in London and Ron was almost worse than Mr Weasley. She got them to the right station and they found the back yard. Daniel was already there.

"Hello Daniel. Did you and Gawain learn anything interesting so far about that Kull?"

"Yes. Gawain Imperiused him and got the gate address. However, Anubis seems to have covered the possibility of a warrior getting caught. It seems on the rudimentary description as it's only a Kull stronghold, rather than an actual base. Maybe your invisibility charms could be helpful if we send a UAV to do some recon."

"No point in attacking if there's only a bunch of Kulls?" Harry asked.

"Unless we had an army of wizards and witches or some other way of fighting them, no."

"Anything else?" Ron asked.

"No, not really. A Kull is not very talkative, or much of a socializer. I'd say they are rather biological robots than actual living beings." Daniel said.

"All right. Lets go to Diagon Alley." Hermione said and turned to Daniel "It's the main wizarding street in London, and where Ron's brother Bill is working."

***

A few minutes later they stepped into Diagon Alley. It was an overwhelming experience for Daniel, suddenly being in the wizarding world. This was something else than the visit at the Burrow. Daniel noted a lot about the wizarding community as they headed for Gringotts.

"Daniel, we might not be very welcome at Gringotts." Harry said "We... had to break into the bank, and a vault, and also set their dragon free as we escaped."

As they suspected Harry, Ron and Hermione were met with hostility at the entrance.

"Could we please talk to one of the managers?" Harry said.

The goblins grunted and led them to a manager's office.

"Ah, the thieves." he greeted them.

"Look, I'll get you a new dragon, and pay for the repairs. Would that settle our business?" Harry asked and even Hermione looked surprised.

Harry was hoping that the heritage after Sirius was big enough to cover for what he just had offered. Otherwise he'd sell 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Of course Mr Potter. I understand the money is no problem, but where will you get a dragon?"

"I considered asking Charlie Weasley." Harry replied. "What about money being no problem?"

The goblin nodded and retrieved a parchment from a drawer, handing it to Harry. He read it and sat down.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry looked like he was petrified, but slowly handed the parchment to Ron.

"By Merlin's underpants!" Ron yelled.

Daniel who heard the expression for the first time burst into laughter and Hermione was curious about the parchment. Harry handed it to her.

"Oh" was all she said after reading it.

Daniel got himself together.

"What is it?"

"Well, it seems as Harry's fortune has earned some interest over the years." Hermione said showing him the parchment after a nod from Harry "Basically Harry is stinking rich."

Harry looked at Hermione.

"Well, I'll have to deal with that later." Harry said with one last look at the parchment before putting it in his robes.

"Exactly how much is that? I don't know how much a Galleon is?"

"Let's just say that if Harry would ask for all his gold he would need to invent a really good shrinking charm to house it."

After settling the business with the goblins they headed for Bill's desk.

"Hello brother!" Ron greeted him.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Bill asked and greeted Harry and Hermione too, ending up in front of Daniel "And who is this?"

"Um, I'm Daniel Jackson."

"Daniel knows a lot about Egypt and we need to ask you a few things." Ron said

"Sure, no problem." Bill smiled.

They left Gringotts and headed for Florean Fortesque's. Once seated Bill looked at them.

"Did you ever come across Anubis?" Ron asked.

"Anubis, the Lord of the Underworld. Sure I did. His curses were a nightmare."

"This must stay between us." Harry whispered so only the ones at their table could hear "We have reason to believe Anubis made a Horcrux."

Bill looked at Harry. He couldn't understand how Harry could even know the word. It was one of the darkest objects ever created. It was after being a curse breaker for some time Bill was told about them. As far as he knew only Aurors, curse breakers, expert Healers dealing with possessed patients and probably wise persons like Albus Dumbledore knew the word. Harry, and the others, seemed to know what a Horcrux was.

"Look, don't tell me how you know anything about Horcruxes. That's really terrible Dark Arts. But I can tell you that Anubis is one of few wizards in the history I think would consider doing one." Bill said.

"If he made one, is there any myth or legend about what it might be and were it's hidden?" Hermione asked both Daniel and Bill.

"I heard one story of the Urrt crown." Bill began.

"The Urrt Crown?" Daniel repeated "Of course, how could I be so blind?"

Daniel opened his bag and threw up a book.

"Let me read you this passage from the Book of the dead. _'I have advanced over that which was created by Anpu. I am the Lord of the Urrt Crown. I am the possessor of the knowledge of the words of magical power_'... Anpu is Anubis, by the way."

"The Urrt crown?" Could that be a Horcrux?" Bill asked Daniel.

"Dunno. But the description makes it worth exploring. Where did you hear this story?" Daniel asked Bill.

"From the locals living close to the necropolis outside Thebes."

"The necropolis near Thebes." Daniel repeated. "We'll have to go there."

"If you do, be very careful. The locals said that Anubis cursed the place. Of course we did investigate the site without finding any curse, but it could very well be there." Bill said before excusing himself hurrying back to Gringotts.

"Do you think the Urrt Crown is a Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"It's our best lead." Hermione said supporting Daniel.

"We better report this to the SGC, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Jack wanted me to get information from a warm and sunny place. I think he'll really appreciate going to Egypt." Daniel said, already hearing Jack complaining about the heat.

_A/N I haven't ever been to Egypt. I have absolutely no idea if there even is a necropolis near Thebes (but in my story there is one of course). What I did find what that Anubis was a comming god in Upper Egypt. The quote Daniel reads is from the Ani papyrus of the Book of the dead. I have tried to find out what the Urrt crown is, but with little success. So in my story I take the liberty of disredarding whatever it's supposed to be, but if there's anyone who knows anything, please send me a message._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Into the Dark**

Jack was frustrated. He had been conducting interrogations with Baal. Surely it wasn't the best way to spend his time. Baal was as slippery as ever with his politeness and two tongued way of making it sound like it was a mistake to arrest him. Baal wanted them to believe he knew everything about Anubis and if they wanted to defeat him the best thing would be to cooperate. Sure, they had cooperated on occasion with goa'ulds, Baal and Yu. It had been necessary but Jack would rather take his chances running over an Iraqi minefield – greater chance of survival, a faster and more painless way to die if it came to that. The good thing about conducting interrogations at the SCG was the canteen and the possibility to actually go home every day. Out of the blue Daniel had called and told him, to get his butt to Egypt along with the rest of the team.

"What's up Daniel? Whenever did you ask me _to get my butt_ anywhere?" he had asked.

Silence.

"It's just that it's really important."

All right. Jack got them all to Egypt. Now he was sitting in a stinking hotel room, wondering what all the fuzz had been about. Daniel was out talking to the locals along with Harry, Ron and a guy called Bill, apparently Ron's brother. Hermione was studying a book with Sam. Teal'c and Gawain were watching an Egyptian soap opera. Jack wondered what was he doing here?

"This place is hotter than hell." Jack said.

Sam looked at him.

"You're right about that sir, but Hermione put a cooling charm around us hours ago. It's actually a very nice temperature around us." she said and turned to Hermione "We actually did go to hell and he's right, it's hotter here, if you don't have the benefit of a cooling charm."

"You'll have to tell me about that mission to hell some time." Hermione said.

"We went there, got Sam's dad out of there, the planet blew up, can you please cast that cooling charm over here?" Jack begged.

Hermione flicked her wand in Jack's direction. Sam laughed as she saw Jack relax after feeling the immediate effect of Hermione's charm.

"Sir, you did ask for a warm and sunny place, when you complained about the British weather." Sam remarked.

Jack looked at her.

"You did have to remember that. Yeah, I guess I had this coming. Thanks for that cooling charm Hermione. How's that TV show guys?"

"Indeed very bad." Teal'c commented and kept watching it.

***

Daniel were talking to the locals and learned about a dealer in antiquities he should talk to. The man was called 'Abdullah but once in his shop they realised that his business name was fake. 'Abdullah seemed to be part shop keeper, part grave robber (sorry, archeologist of course), and dealer in ancient artefacts and souvenirs from his own production. Less educated tourists probably bought what they believed was centuries old antiques, but in reality manufactured that very same week by 'Abdullah. Daniel, Harry, Ron and Bill must have appeared to be easy money for 'Abdullah, as he saw them enter his shop. He approached them with his broadest, and most trustworthy smile.

"Greetings my friends and welcome to humble 'Abdullah's souvenirs. May I offer you some tea, coffee or cold refreshments?"

"Salamu aleikum" Daniel responded and accepted his offer for coffee in Arabic, followed by a question if 'Abdullah spoke Ancient Egyptian.

'Abdullah's entire approach was wrecked. Clearly those four weren't common tourists.

"Ah, a scholar and colleague" he flattered Daniel "Of course I know Ancient Egyptian."

His assistant served coffee and they spent an hour talking abut business and Egyptian history. Ron and Harry were sitting in silence, while Daniel and Bill talked to 'Abdullah. They learned that the Urrt crown was supposed to be hidden in a secret chamber in the necropolis. It was also said to be protected by a curse left by Anubis. Finally Daniel handed over some money and said farewell. After getting out of the shop Harry and Ron looked at the other two.

"What a waste of time." Ron complained.

"There are numerous places where the Urrt crown is supposed to be hidden." Daniel said "But if it is here we might be able to find it. If Anubis has used a combination of magic and goa'uld technology, it would probably require a team able to beat both the technical part and the magic to find the crown.

"That would explain why we never found any curses." Bill said.

"And I think it's safe to say that whatever the protection is it's dangerous."

Harry thought about it for a while and thought about the way Tom had protected his Horcruxes.

"Yes, most likely, but there's got to be a safe way. Otherwise Anubis wouldn't be able to get his Horcrux. Tom protected his Horcruxes in that way.

"So that is how you know about... did you say Horcrux**es**?" Bill asked.

"Yes. Tom had seven." Harry said casually.

Bill was stunned at this revelation. He felt disgusted at the thought that Voldemort had created seven Horcruxes, but realised that Harry, Hermione and Ron had destroyed them. Their year in hiding must have been horrible.

"Well. Let SG-1 handle the technology. I'll help you with the Ancient curses, but I think you're the most experienced handling the Horcrux, if we find one. I don't know anyone who ever came across a Horcrux, and you have obviously destroyed seven of them." Bill said, clearly impressed.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ron agreed.

"Let's get back to the hotel." Daniel suggested "We must get prepared."

***

"We are ready to go." Daniel said to the ones in the hotel room.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"The necropolis, city of the dead."

"Cosy." Jack said. "What can we expect?"

"Ancient graves and somewhere among them hopefully a secret chamber where Anubis hid his Horcrux." Daniel replied.

"That sounds like potential trouble." Jack sighed.

"Yes, there are probably a combination of technology and magic protecting the Horcrux." Harry said.

They headed to their rented jeep and drove out of the city. The necropolis was not far away and once there Daniel looked around to get his bearings. He wanted to get the general layout of the place, because he suspected an arrogant goa'uld to place a secret chamber in the most prominent area of the necropolis rather than hiding it in an unexpected place.

"The corners of this place are perfectly aligned with the four cardinal points. I bet Anubis placed the chamber in the western corner." Daniel speculated, getting a nod from Bill.

"Yeah, who doesn't love a good western." Jack said.

"It would represent the setting sun and the defeat of Ra." Bill said not getting Jack's joke as he'd never seen a movie.

The group moved towards the western corner and Sam was scanning for energy readings. The wizards had their wands out. Reaching the corner there was a Anubis temple.

"This would probably be were they prepared the mummies." Daniel mumbled going inside.

Inside the temple chamber they looked around.

"There's got to be a secret entrance somewhere here." Daniel said.

"I get nothing on the scanner." Sam told them.

Hermione looked around before waving her wand.

"_Finite incantatem_" she said, without any visible result "Well, worth a try."

Sam headed for a wall.

"Hold on Hermione. It seemes you did something. I get a faint signal from this wall."

It seemed there had been some kind of shield charm on the wall blocking any energy readings, but Hermione's spell had ended it.

"This is not a wall." Sam told them "It's a sophisticated force field probably combined with some kind of holographic projection. It's amazing that it doesn't emit more energy."

"Sure it is. It would be even more amazing if it could be turned off." Jack grunted.

"Clearly no one is supposed to be able to enter without the knowledge both about goa'uld technology and magic." Daniel speculated.

Sam took a few more readings before turning to Harry.

"I think a _Stupefy_ would disrupt the field. Once it disrupts a zat blast should fry it."

"Now we're talking." Jack said pulling out his zat. "Ready Harry?"

Harry nodded and on the count of three he cast a _Stupefy_. It hit the wall and it flickered. Jack's zat blast hit in a perfect coordination with the stunner and the force field was lowered. A tunnel was revealed.

"All right. We better be careful. Despite the ingenious design of that wall I don't think that was more than the outer defence." Sam warned them.

The tunnel showed no sign of energy readings. Carefully they passed through it and entered a smaller chamber. Sam sighed.

"All right, here's the goa'uld part of the protection." she said.

There was a goa'uld control panel looking a lot like a pel'tac. Sam scanned it while the others sat down and let her do her job.

"At least it's quite nice temperature in this chamber." Jack noted.

A while later Sam sat down with the others looking defeated.

"I can't make heads or tails of that design. It's clearly goa'uld but there are no text, no symbols, nothing. It's probably encrypted and booby trapped. Maybe Selmak could help us..."

"We're not getting the Tok'ra here." Jack interrupted "I don't mind your dad, he's a great guy, Selmak is all right, for a Tok'ra, but we always end up with nothing but trouble dealing with them."

"We do need help with this." Sam explained "You see, I can't get a reading of this thing. It might be a naquadah bomb. And I don't want to be the one explaining to Hammond why we turned Egypt into an extension of the Mediterranean."

Jack looked at her. Sam sure had a way to put it simple. Unknown goa'uld device, probably explosive, don't mess with it, or else _boom_ and there goes Egypt. Jack could realise, despite it only was one country and not a solar system, that Hammond might be a bit annoyed.

"We have Baal." Jack said, surprising even himself suggesting it.

"And why is it better to deal with Baal than the Tok'ra?" Daniel asked "At least the Tok'ra are our allies."

"Exactly, that's why we can't lock them up afterwards." Jack said.

"But why would Baal help us?" Sam asked. "What's in it for him?"

Jack hadn't considered that part.

"Well, either he help us or we turn him over to the Tok'ra." Jack said. "Let's report back to Hammond and let him make the decision, that's what they pay him for anyway."

***

General Hammond was reviewing a science report from the biological research team at P3X-101. The biologists were very hopeful about a fungus that seemed to be an effective pain killer, or possibly a very powerful narcotic. How would they suspect that? Did they actually dry the fungus to see if they could get wasted by smoking it? With a smile on his lips from his childish attempt to make the report less boring he answered his phone.

"Yes, Hammond speaking."

"General" he heard Jack's voice on a very faint satellite link "We hit a snag here in Egypt."

Hammond didn't like the sound of that. Jack's snags often turned out to be a potential threat to all life on the planet.

"What kind of snag?" Hammond asked trying to sound calm.

"Well, we penetrated the outer defence, a mix of technology and magic, but then got to a goa'uld computer. Sam doesn't want to touch it, because there might be a naquadah bomb or something other nasty to discourage anyone from tampering with it."

"Sound reasonable."

"Would it be possible to get Baal over here to unplug it for us?"

"Why would he want to do that?" Hammond asked.

"Because otherwise he hand him over to the Tok'ra."

"That's not exactly what the Geneva Conventions says Colonel."

"Does the Geneva Convention speak of the goa'uld at all, sir?"

Hammond sighed.

"All right. I'll get him there. Hammond out."

***

Baal entered the chamber like the god he wanted to be regarded as, rather than a prisoner. He understood it wasn't for sightseeing he was brought here. He knew they needed him. He saw Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill. Did you see reason and decided to cooperate with me?" Baal asked with a friendly sounding voice.

"Look. I know the only reason you want Anubis' butt.. butts... kicked is so that you can take command of his forces and take control of the System Lords.

Baal shrugged. That was after all every goa'uld's goal, but he was in a better position than many others to reach it.

"And you only want to defeat him so you can continue blowing up your little planet yourselves instead of getting it over with much faster with Anubis' assistance." Baal sneered.

Jack realised he should feel insulted.

"Yeah? Well, we prefer it that way."

Sam interrupted them.

"I hate to break this up, it could evolve into a very enlightening debate on galactic politics, but let's get to business."

Baal looked at her.

"Sam, blew up any solar systems lately?" he asked.

"It was only one. Why does everyone keep reminding me of that all the time?"

Sam grabbed Baal and led him towards the pel'tac looking device. But Baal stopped by the wizards.

"Now, you are unfamiliar."

Sam dragged him on.

"Here, unplug this thing."

"Or?"

"Or you will be familiar with those over there and believe me, you don't want that." Sam threatened.

Baal examined the device with Sam and after a while he turned to Sam.

"All right. It's a modified pel'tac. It serves as the lock to a door, that goes further down this structure. You are right about the naquadah bomb, and to disarm it and open the door I need some kind of electronic input device."

"A computer?"

"It that's what you call them."

Sam handed him a laptop with some of cables she had made herself to plug a human computer to a goa'uld device. Baal looked at her as if he thought she was joking.

"A binary device? Why don't you give me a rock, while you're at it?" he said muttering something about primitive primates.

"Can you do it?" Sam asked.

"_Can I do it?_ Of course I can do it, but mainly because of my superiority, rather than your... abacus." he replied while plugging in the computer. "It will take some time though. I will have to rewrite the operating system in order to properly interface with the modified pel'tac, and after that construct a program that powers down the device, disarms the bomb and opens the door."

"Yadda, yadda, you are so full of yourself." Jack snapped "Get on with it."

Baal sighed and started to work on the computer. Ron and Jack killed time with a game of wizard's chess. Harry and Hermione were speculating on the curses they may encounter and how to destroy the crown. Ron was catching up with Bill and Daniel looking at the hieroglyphs in the chamber. Gawain and Teal'c were discussing the Egyptian TV-show they had watched.

After a couple of hours Baal declared his triumph in his usual megalomaniac way.

"And I considered Percy a pompous git" Ron sighed.

Baal had constructed a computer virus that unlocked the door, powered down the device and disarmed the bomb. It worked and soon the door was revealed.

"Come on let's get going before I get my ass kicked in this game yet another time." Jack said and turned to Baal "And that goes for you too snakehead. The things I picked up about the ancient Egyptians was that sometimes human sacrifice was required. I think you are close enough to qualify."

Baal sighed

"That's the thanks I get."

"Come on, don't try to make us believe you did this out of a pure wish to help us." Jack snorted.

Baal didn't reply but stretched out his arms to be cuffed.

They entered another tunnel. Hermione and Sam took the lead. They ended up in another chamber. It was empty except for a pedestal in the centre with a crown upon it.

"I don't like this at all. It seems too easy." Hermione said and looked at Harry and Ron.

"Yes, I agree. Many of Tom's Horcruxes seemed easy enough to get to, but proved to be pretty well guarded." Ron agreed.

"_Revelio_" Harry tried but it gave nothing.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked.

"I wish professor Dumbledore was here. He could detect magic." Harry remembered. "I know how it's supposed to work but I have never done it."

"Let me do it." Bill said. "I'll detect any curses... hopefully."

Bill slowly focused and tried to imagine something like the _Revelio_ charm but widespread around this chamber. It was a special form of magic he'd been taught as a curse breaker. Looking at the crown it seemed to shine, but the rest of the chamber was dark.

"I think it's only the crown that is protected." Bill said.

They carefully made their way to the pedestal, it was covered with writing. Daniel looked at it.

"It's not Ancient, goa'uld or any Egyptian language."

Hermione had a look too.

"No, it's Ancient Runes." she clarified.

"Can you translate it?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

"In the meantime, no one touches anything." she said.

Hermione and Daniel worked on the runes together. Hermione could read the runes, but Daniels linguistic skills were very helpful.

"This is amazing." Daniel declared "The Ancients must have picked up the use of Runes from the Asgard and developed this writing."

After some time the translation was complete.

"It seems we have a dilemma. This is the Urrt crown and Anubis turned it into a Horcrux. It's just that someone have to put it on in order to destroy it. It also warns us not to disturb it." Hermione said."

"I think we should do this at the Auror's office." Gawain said. "Can we move it?"

"We can, but we don't know what happens if we disturb it."

Gawain walked to the crown and levitated it into a briefcase. There was a rumble in the chamber.

"Oh crap!" Jack said raising his P90.

***

"I have a report my Lord Anubis. The Tau'ri were seen capturing a Kull warrior and the Sysem Lord Baal."

Anubis made his choice immediately. It was time to personally take action.

"Set course for the Tau'ri. Get me there as fast as possible."

He thought about the report. The Tau'ri was strong enough to capture a System Lord, and to defeat a Kull. That wasn't acceptable. He had to retrieve his Horcrux and after that simply destroy the planet ridding himself of further trouble from that insignificant planet.

_A/N As you probably understand we are soon at the final confrontation. There are a few more chapters to be written. I know this chapter is more SG-1 than HP. Next chapter will continue at the Ministry of Magic and a more familiar setting for our wizarding heroes. I hope you enjoyed it and please review._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Look! Mummy!**

The others looked in Jack's direction. Mummies were appearing from the walls and approaching towards them.

"Harry!" Jack yelled.

"Hermione, Bill? How do we deal with them?" Harry yelled.

"They are cursed and reanimated. I can break the curse, but I could really need your help keeping them off. Gawain, are you trained in curse breaking?"

Gawain flicked his wand and one of the mummies collapsed.

"I'm trained enough." he replied.

Soon Harry, Ron and Hermione were shooting off all kinds of spells to keep the mummies at a distance. Jack had fired his P90. It only seemed to annoy the mummies, which was an interesting observation for anyone into mummy psychology, as mummies didn't have any emotions. At least it kept Jack busy. He also tried to zat them and that stopped them, for a fraction of a second. Teal'c's staff weapon was more useful. It blew the mummy into pieces forcing it to reassemble itself before advancing towards their enemy.

"How are we doing?" Jack asked feeling frustrated about being so useless in this fight.

"It will take time, but as long as they aren't coming in any faster we'll make it... I think." Gawain said.

"Can't the Daedalus get us out?" Jack asked.

"Too much interference..." Sam shrugged.

***

The phone rang, the red one. General Hammond didn't like that phone. Either he'd used it to tell the President of the immediate destruction the planet was facing or to ask the President for authorization for some really nutty plan he had to try to present in a way it actually sounded as if they knew what they were doing. Well, it happened... that they knew what they were doing. Incoming calls could be from the President, but more often from the IOA. On occasion it was also Pentagon.

"Hammond speaking" he said answering the phone.

"What are you up to?" an unknown voice asked.

"Reviewing applications for replacements? Who am I speaking to?" Hammond answered casually, knowing very well that was not the desired answer.

"I'm sorry. This is colonel Smith from the Penatogon, I'm one of the liaisons between Pentagon, the NID and the SGC."

"I wasn't told about this." General Hammond answered feeling annoyed about being left out of the loop just because his command was outside Washington D C.

"We'll, this is not the time to argue about something like this. It's just that our long range observation post is tracking a big contact coming in fast towards earth. It's soon passing Jupiter's orbit and will be here shortly. They say it's bigger than a Ha'tak. Any particular reason we should expect someone?"

General Hammond was worried about the information. The only one with a ship that big was Anubis'.

"We are doing some work that probably would get Anubis pretty pissed off, but unless there's a spy in our higher ranks he shouldn't know anything."

"Are you saying it's Anubis' mothership that took out half the goa'uld fleet that is coming here? What kind of damage can he do to the planet?"

Hammond thought about it for a while.

"He can destroy the planet surface. Probably punch holes in the tectonic plates, causing massive volcanic eruptions, that would block the sun for decades. He can turn the planet into a frozen lifeless desert."

Silence.

"Ah... okay... anything else we might need to know?"

"SG-1 and SG-M are on a mission to destroy a powerful belonging of Anubis' here on earth. They must complete the mission."

"Our ships would be like flies on a windscreen against that mother ship, General."

"Then what is the plan on your end? We can't very well let him wipe us out, can we." General Hammond asked.

"No. We'll get back to coordinate our defence with SG-1:s efforts."

That ended the conversation. In general Hammond's experience it meant the Penatgon had no plan. He opened his drawer and opened it. There was a box Harry had given him earlier. It was to be opened in case of emergency. Hammond opened it and found a short note from Harry.

"_General, in this box you'll find a screwdriver I borrowed from Siler. It has been turned into a Port key. Once you touch the screwdriver it will activate and take you to the Ministry of Magic in London, directly to our Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt's conference room. Show him this letter. He will do what he can to help._

_Kinsley: If General Hammond shows you this letter it's a really bad situation. I think we are in great need of the Aurors. Please help general Hammond._

_Harry Potter"_

General Hammond hesitated for a moment before grabbing the screwdriver. Something invisible pulled him off and a moment later he was in another room. He understood it was the conference room Harry had written about. He knocked on the door and soon a man Hammond understood was Kingsley Shacklebolt opened. He didn't seem very surprised that someone had showed up in his conference room.

"Welcome? Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm General Hammond. I work with Harry Potter."

"Welcome General, I am the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

General Hammond gave Kingsley the letter. After reading it he looked at general Hammond.

"What is our situation?" Kingsley asked.

"Jack's and Harry's teams are in Egypt trying to find Anubis' Horcrux. The problem is that Anubis is coming here with a spaceship capable of destroying the planet."

"He won't destroy it. Not unless he has the Horcrux." Kingsley assured him. "Do you know the situation for our teams?"

"I haven't heard for a while."

Kingsley sent his lynx Patronus and after a while Harry's stag appeared.

"We are fighting mummies. A lot of them. We have the Horcrux." the stag said.

"All right. I'll get the Aurors there immediately. Do you have their location?"

General Hammond nodded.

"What about the Anubis?" he asked.

"My guess is Anubis himself will retrieve his Horcrux. We need to move fast, to finish the mummies and if possible set a trap for Anubis."

"Sounds like a good plan. We can't let him have the Horcrux. He will probably wipe us out if he gets it." Hammond stressed.

Kingsley sent an internal memo to the Auror office to be at full alert on the double.

"The Aurors are our very best. They can handle mummies. Harry, Ron and Hermione are the best with Horcruxes." Kingsley said as they started to go to the Auror office.

"And along with SG-1 they will take care of Anubis."

"Let's hope that." Kingsley said as they entered the Auror office.

The Aurors were ready and after getting instructions of taking care of the mummies and then assist the two teams in any way needed, they used Port keys and disappeared.

"This is the worst part of being a leader." Kingsley sighed.

"I know what you mean. Waiting. Hoping they come back alive." general Hammond agreed.

***

"We have arrived at the Tau'ri planet my Lord Anubis." the first prime told him.

"I will deal with them myself." Anubis said and pulled a wand.

"Of course my Lord." the first prime bowed "Any orders?"

"Scan the planet for the weakest points in the tectonic plates. And also have the Kull warriors prepared. I'll take two with me now."

Minutes later he took the two Kull warriors and spun. He hadn't Apparated for a long time but he ended up where he expected, just outside the temple where his Horcrux was hidden. With the Kull warriors at each side of him he entered. He soon heard sounds of battle.

"Kill them." Anubis ordered the Kull.

***

"They're still coming, how many of them are there?" Ron yelled.

"Many, and they're still coming." Gawain replied.

"Kull! Two of them." Jack told them.

Hermione produced her strongest shield charm to cover them as Harry aimed at the two Kull warriors. Ron, Bill and Gawain kept working on the mummies. Jack pulled a grenade and threw in the path of the Kull and the blast cleared the line of fire for Harry. He cast a Killing curse hitting the first Kull, who collapsed.

"We must get out of here." Jack said. "I don't think two Kull will be all of them."

Slowly they started to move. Ron cast a shield too and they moved for the exit covered by the shield charms. Once into the tunnel Jack quickly put two packs of C4 in the entrance and threw another grenade into the chamber. They retreated further and then Jack blew the explosives and sealed the tunnel, trapping the mummies and the Kull. At least they had bought some time.

"What's the plan?" Gawain asked.

"We better get back up and radio for help." Sam suggested.

"Excellent idea." Jack agreed.

Entering the next chamber they were taken by surprise. They stumbled out and ended up face to face with Anubis. Teal'c was holding the case with the Horcrux, but he showed no fear.

"Finally we meet!" Anubis greeted. "Bow to me and I will spare your lives."

Jack took a step forward.

"Let's think about it. No. Why don't you leave our planet?" He offered.

Anubis looked in surprise at Jack.

"You will be the first one to die."

Jack sighed.

"If I was paid for every death threat any goa'uld ever made I'd be so rich." Jack said and the others.

Anubis pulled out his wand.

"I believe you know what this is." he said.

"A chop stick?" Jack asked.

Anubis hissed and in that moment many things happened at the same time. A loud noise from the tunnel told them that the remaining Kull had broken through. Anubis looked that way, and from the tunnel leading out of the temple the Aurors were coming.

"Into that tunnel. Killing curse on the black warrior. Deal with the mummies." Gawain ordered.

"No!" Anubis roared and shot off his first spells at the newly arrived Aurors. Teal'c used the moment and headed for the exit and Harry stepped up to Jack's side.

"Anubis. Let's finish this. _Stupefy_."

In the last moment Anubis raised his goa'uld shield and then the duel between Harry and Anubis started. This was something very different from the duel with Voldemort. Anubis used both his Ancient-enhanced goa'uld technology and magic to fight Harry.

"Cover Teal'c." Harry ordered Gawain and Ron.

Sam, Daniel and Bill were moving out under cover from the Aurors. Hermione was following the duel.

"I know what I'm doing." Harry yelled with shots of energy whistling around him.

Harry's shield charm seemed to hold and both Hermione and Jack retreated.

"Come on Harry. We must get out."

Harry saw that his friends were safe and played his hidden ace, to get away himself. He pulled the Elder wand and shot off a stunner with his other wand and a mighty _Reducto_ with the Elder wand. Anubis shield flickered but held. He screamed in anger as he was thrown over the room from the impact. Harry didn't wait and left quickly. Anubis disapparated seconds later, shook up, but not hurt. The Aurors finished off the mummies and after the battle they gathered outside the Anubis temple. There were a few minor injuries but other than that everyone was fine.

"That was the easy part." Harry said.

"Easy?" Jack snapped "That was Anubis himself and all those mummies. If it wasn't for you we'd be dead. What's he talking about?"

"Next thing is to destroy the Horcrux." Hermione said.

"We must destroy it and that will be very dangerous." Harry concluded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Time for coronation**

SG-1 and SG-M decided to take the Horcrux to the Ministry of Magic. In case they needed assistance that was the best place to get it.

"Definitely!" Jack said. "The nerds in Area 51 would probably convince the nerds in IOA to research the damned thing."

Ron looked surprised.

"Even if they knew what a Horcrux is? It's a living piece of Anubis' soul."

"A Horcrux is the darkest object there is." Hermione added "It would destroy them."

"You said it will be dangerous to destroy it. Won't a pack of C4 do the trick?" Jack asked.

"No, it has to be destroyed beyond magical repair, making it unable to carry the Horcrux." Harry explained.

"And how do you do that?" Daniel asked.

"In this case... I think we must start with someone putting the crown on the head." Hermione guessed.

"For crying out loud, you just said it could be dangerous, and now you want to wear it?" Jack yelled.

"I don't want to. But I'm afraid it will be necessary." Hermione clarified.

They were transported to London and soon used the guest entrance to enter the Ministry of Magic. This was the first time SG-1 was in the Atrium. They immediately noticed the big gold statue. Much to Harry's, Ron's and perhaps most of all Hermione's joy the Statue of the Magical Brethren had been not been returned. Hermione, more than the other two, hadn't liked that statue, showing very bad and wrong ideals concerning centaurs, goblins and house-elves. The horrid statue the Death Eaters had placed in its place was also gone. But the new statue was something Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed on being the worst possible. A fifteen feet high gold statue of Harry was pointing his wand at some unknown danger. On his left hand he held a house-elf, standing in a protective pose, as an equal. Next to him was the fifteen feet gold version of Hermione. Her wand wasn't raised and she was looking in a book. On the Harry's right was Ron, holding his left hand on Harry's shoulder in support and his wand half raised in his right.

"Of all the motives..." Harry moaned.

"What does the plaque says?" Daniel asked and read it.

"In memory of the BATTLE OF HOGWATS, fought on May 2nd 1998. Led by HARRY POTTER, his loyal comrade RONALD WEASLEY and his wise and brilliant friend HERMIONE GRANGER, wizards and witches fought alongside HOUSE-ELVES and CENTAURS. They fought for freedom from the Dark Wizard Tom Riddle (a k a Voldemort). Freedom was won at a high cost."

A list of everyone killed followed. Jack was laughing over the lack of enthusiasm from SG-M and when they entered the elevator Ron had enough.

"Really, it's not that funny." Ron protested.

"No. I know. I just imagined General Hammond's reaction if something like that would we put at the SGC in honour of us saving the planet. Where are we going?"

"To the Auror office." Gawain told him. "To destroy the Horcrux."

Jack looked strained.

"I just wondered. What exactly will happen when we destroy that... thing?" he asked.

Silence.

"At least Abubis won't be tied to this world. He might finally be returned to physical form as a mortal..." Hermione speculated.

"Or?" Daniel asked.

"There's an _or_?" Jack commented.

"He might be able to ascend again?" Sam asked.

"He might." Hermione agreed.

"It doesn't seem to be a really good thing to destroy the Horcrux unless we know what happens to him." Ron said.

"That's true." Sam agreed "If he ascends the others will probably keep him from interfering, but if he returns to physical form he might be pretty pissed off."

Problem was, who could spy on Anubis?

"No!" Jack said when Sam seemed to have an idea "We're not bringing in the Tok'ra, no matter how many spies they claim to have among Anubis' ranks."

"Baal." Daniel sighed.

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed.

"Baal, why would we let him go?" Jack asked.

"He is the only one we know of, with a fleet big enough to challenge Anubis. With the Horcrux gone he might win."

"And that would be a good thing, why?" Jack asked.

That was a relevant question. Of course the all wanted to defeat Anubis, but what would be gained if Baal took control of the System Lords?

"Because all the other System Lords would challenge him to become the next goa'uld in power." Daniel suggested.

"They would." Teal'c said.

They agreed on a plan to send Baal away to his fleet and as the Horcrux was destroyed Baal would attack. Harry and Hermione would remain at the Ministry and destroy the Horcrux. Sam would assist them. Jack, Daniel, Ron, Gawain and Teal'c would go with Baal and board Anubis' mothership to finish him unless he wasn't destroyed.

"This plan is whacko." Jack concluded "It'll probably work."

***

The door clicked when it unlocked and Baal looked up. It was general Hammond himself entering.

"This is an honour, General..." Baal began.

"Skip the butt kissing." the general interrupted him "We have a proposition for you, one I think you will find most interesting."

"Please, let it be better than my assistance in Egypt." Baal sneered.

"Oh yes it is. We want you to return to your fleet and be prepare to engage Anubis."

Baal looked at Hammond and then laughed.

"Are you too scared to execute me yourselves. Why would I be interested in having my fleet destroyed and get killed myself? If you were Colonel O'Neill I'd say this was one of his jokes."

"I'm not joking Baal." General Hammond replied. "And the reason you'll find this proposal interesting is that you're probably aware of some rather unique talents among the team working with SG-1"

Baal looked at him, clearly taking the conversation a lot more seriously. He had seen one of them fight Anubis.

"I'm listening."

"They have powers that will make Anubis vulnerable, possibly even kill him. Once that happens his fleet will be open for an attack. My team will board Anubis mothership and destroy Anubis. Your fleet... do what it does best."

Baal looked at General Hammond.

"Of course you know I will take command of Anubis' fleet." Baal said.

General Hammond nodded.

"And the other System Lords would attack me instantly." he continued.

"With yours and Anubis fleet at your command we believe you'll have a fair chance to survive against the other System Lords. And to tell you the truth, we wouldn't mourn you if they defeated you."

"Of course not. So you'll put me in command of a powerful fleet and ask me to accept a mission that will start a civil war among the System Lords."

"Isn't there always one?"

Baal grunted.

"I'll do it."

***

"Be careful, all right?" Harry told Ron.

"You're probably the one in greatest danger." Ron answered. "I suppose your the mental one that will wear the crown."

"I'll have Hermione helping me. Be sure to finish this." Harry said.

"We will." Ron said and turned to Hermione to give her a proper farewell.

Moments later the team leaving with Baal were transported to the SGC. They would go with Baal to a planet controlled by him where his fleet was gathered. Once they were in place they would contact the SCG and after that the team at the Ministry would destroy the Horcrux. After a few hours Baal's fleet was in position ready to strike. Harry got the message and turned to the crown. He knew from his experiences with Riddle's Horcruxes that he was most likely in for something very unpleasant. He looked at Hermione and was glad she was there. Sam had rigged up some Asgard scanner, that apparently worked at the Ministry. She had explained it would measure various energy readings once Harry had put on the crown. She hoped she would be able to help Harry. Dampening fields, countering wavelengths... anything that could assist defeating the Horcrux. Hermione had her wand prepared.

"All right. We better get this over with." Harry sighed.

"Yes."

Harry took the crown and placed it on his head.

_A/N I know this is a short chapter, but I rather have the final fight in its own chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – The Horcrux**

Hermione looked at Harry. At first nothing happened. Had they been mistaken about the crown being a Horcrux? No, Anubis wouldn't come personally to Egypt unless it was important. Next thing that happened Harry fell to the floor. Sam was there with an Asgard scanner, thankfully their technology worked along with magic.

"He seems to be in some kind of deep sleep, probably dreaming." Sam told a worried Hermione.

"Is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked.

"Wait... for now."

Harry found himself in a meadow, a wonderful green meadow full of flowers under a clear blue sky and a light breeze. Harry took a deep breath. The scent of the flowers on this meadow, wildflowers and strawberries, reminded him of Ginny. He did feel a bit confused though.

"Weren't there something I was about to do?" Harry asked himself trying to remember where he had been before coming to this meadow.

He couldn't remember. Strange. Harry looked around by a tree not far away was a blanket and a picnic with all his favourite food. Harry heard a sound from behind and turned around.

"Ginny!" Harry said and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Harry, this is so nice." she purred and kissed him full on the mouth.

Harry was taken by surprise, but a pleasant one it was. Soon they were engaged in an intense snog.

***

Sam continued to scan Harry and looked a little bit worried.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, seeing Sam's expression.

"I don't like this. Harry seems quite comfortable. The hormones in his body indicates he's feeling quite good, even a bit aroused. From what you told me about a Horcrux it doesn't sound good."

Hermione looked at Harry and then at Sam again.

"No, they are extremely dark objects, if Harry feels fine or aroused it is probably because there's some kind of deception going on."

"I could inject him with some adrenaline." Sam said "It might help him see through the deception."

"Do it. I don't like this at all."

***

Ron looked at Gawain. They were both focused on their task. Get Anubis. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were ready too, to assist them once they would board Anubis' mothership.

"This is what I find the worst part of it all... waiting..." Ron said.

"Indeed" Teal'c replied. "But many battled have been lost because of impatience."

Ron nodded. He knew from wizard's chess the importance of waiting for the right moment. The Horcrux had to be destroyed before they could defeat Anubis.

***

Harry was breathtaken. He knew Ginny was a passionate person, but never before had she snogged him like this. Straddling him she seductively took off her top before snogging him again. Harry couldn't resist her. She knew that. Suddenly a jolt shook him and the weather changed within seconds into a magnificent rain

"What happened?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny didn't answer but looked angry.

"You are now mine!" Ginny told him monstrously, with a voice definitely not being Ginny's sweet one.

Harry felt scared stiff for a moment from the shock of her voice, but he pushed her off and got up, feeling more and more tense. The heavy raining felt refreshing somehow after the intoxicating flowery scent and Ginny's seduction. Or was she Ginny? Harry felt uncertain. Harry hesitated and next thing he knew Ginny attacked him and gripped his throat. Harry choked and fell to the ground. This was not Ginny. But he was still confused as Ginny's grip grew tighter.

***

Harry's body jerked and Hermione felt helpless. Sam looked at her scanner.

"He's suffocating."

"I can't think of any magic that would help" Hermione said.

Sam drew her zat out of pure desperation. She didn't know if it would work or not, but she had to do something. Harry was dying. Sam fired and Harry's body relaxed after the hit. Sam looked at her scanner again.

"He's breathing again. I don't know what is happening but Harry must be fighting that thing.

***

Harry saw a bolt of thunder hit Ginny and she flew away. Was she dead? Who was she, was she Imperiused? Harry got up and moved in the direction Ginny had disappeared and saw her coming against him with her wand drawn.

"Ginny, what's happening?" Hary asked.

"Stupefy" Ginny said and Harry threw himself to the ground to avoid getting hit.

Desperately Harry drew his wand and was soon engaged in a duel with Ginny. This can't be Ginny. Harry felt again there was something he was supposed to do. But what was it? Curses and counter-curses was exchanged and dodged. Harry cast three stunners rapidly and Ginny's shield flickered, strained by the power in Harry's spells.

"Avada kedavra" Ginny said and Harry dodged the jet of green.

_This is definitely _not_ Ginny. Whoever this is she's trying to kill me._

Harry cast a series of spells, a Reducto at Ginny's feet followed by a stunner, a Levicorpus and Expelliarmus. The speed of Harry's spells overwhelmed Ginny and Harry caught her wand in his hand. He looked at it. It wasn't Ginny's wand. Harry cast a body binding curse and pointed his wand at whoever it was appearing as Ginny.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Release me or I'll kill Ginny."

Harry hesitated for a moment, while he convinced himself again that it wasn't the real Ginny.

"Legilimens" Harry said entering the mind of his opponent.

He entered without effort and drew images of battles, Ha'tak motherships, Jaffa, slaves building an Egyptian temple. Harry looked at his opponent.

"You are the Horcrux." Harry said. "You must be destroyed."

Harry hesitated for a moment feeling a surge of love and affection for Ginny.

"You are _not_ Ginny. You are a part of Anubis soul and you're trying to deceive me." Harry said and raised his wand "Avada Kedavra"

The green jet hit Ginny straight in her chest and she went blank in her eyes immediately. The stormy meadow disappeared, for a moment all went dark before Harry has a feeling of reaching the surface of the water after holding his breath. He opened his eyes and looked up. He was on the floor. Hermione and Sam were there. It all came back to him and he took the crown off his head and looked at it. There was a glow around it and after a few more moments smoke. The crown seemed to be consumed by an invisible fire and soon all that remained was a black twisted piece of metal. Harry looked at his friends. He was clearly terrified.

"It's over Harry" Hermione said calming him.

She could tell his experience must have been a bad one. Harry started to cry.

"I... had to kill her..." Harry sobbed.

"Don't worry Harry, it wasn't real... whatever that Horcrux made you see or do it wasn't real, and you beat it."

"Hermione" Harry said, looking desperate "It took the shape of Ginny and in the end it made me kill her with the Killing curse.

Hermione embraced her friend. Sam tried to grasp what she'd heard, as she understood how real it must've seemed.

"Come, our part in this is over. Let's tell the others to attack and I'll take you to the Burrow."

"To Ginny?" Harry sobbed

"Yes Harry, to Ginny." Hermione comforted him.

She could only imagine the horror it had been for Harry. It must have felt real, like he really did kill Ginny. Sam had listened to them in silence. Seeing Harry heartbroken she understood that the Horcrux had been pure evil. She had got to know Harry enough to understand that it would take a lot to get him this shook up. She signalled the team on Baals ship.

***

"We are clear to attack. Finally" Jack said turning to Baal "Move your fleet into position and get us onto that mothership."

Within minutes Baal's entire fleet launched an attack at Anubis forces. Baal turned to Jack and the others.

"We're in position."

"Yeah. Make sure you get us out of here too." Jack said.

The ring transport activated and the five of them, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c Ron and Gawain found themselves at Anubis mothership. An alarm was ringing and it seemed chaotic.

"Where is Anubis' chamber?" Ron asked.

"This way." Teal'c said.

The resistance was light but inside the chamber stood three Kull warriors and the First Prime of Anubis, except for Anubis himself.

"Great... Kull warriors." Jack sighed "Can you take care of them?"

Jack looked at Ron and Gawain. They nodded.

"I'll take the First Prime." Teal'c said.

"And we'll keep Anubis busy." Jack said patting Daniel's shoulder. "On three."

At the count of three they launched their attack. Ron and Gawain cast a Killing curse each on one of the Kull warriors and it fell to the floor. Teal'c walked towards the First Prime who turned to face him.

"Teal'c, the shol'va. It will be my pleasure to break you." He said swinging his staff.

Teal'c drew his zat and threw it away and the first prime did the same. Jack saw this and grimaced.

"No, Teal'c is doing some jaffaish honour-thing..." He moaned but turned his attention towards Anubis "Hi there A."

"What have you done?" Anubis asked.

"Oh... destroyed your Horcrux?" Daniel suggested.

"No!" Anubis yelled.

Jack fired his P90, but Anubis goa'uld shield protected him. Jack of course knew that, but wanted to win some time while the wizards finished the Kull warriors.

"I will break you" Anubis said pulling his wand.

"Oh crap... hey there wiz kids... a little help here..." Jack said as Anubis pointed his wand at him.

"Crucio"

"This will hurt." Jack sighed and the curse hit him.

Teal'c was in a staff fight with the First Prime. All his training with Master Bra'tac came in handy because his opponent was masterful. The two jaffa cared very little about the rest of the fight. The duel between the two of them was all that existed. Ron and Gawain had to cast rapid shielding charms to protect their friends from the Kull warriors firepower. They tried to manoeuvre themselves between the others and the Kull to be able to strike back. They hears Jack's agonizing cry as the torture began and wanted to finish this fast. Daniel was hit by a wandless stunner and Anubis focused all his attention on Jack.

"Ron. I'll handle the Kull, help Jack." Gawain said casting a Killing curse and hitting one of the Kull.

Ron turned to Jack and Anubis and cast a stunner. That ended the Cruciatus, but it didn't knock out Anubis.

"Wizards" Anubis hissed preparing another attack.

Ron reacted more out of reflex than anything else casting an Expelliarmus at Anubis. Instead of hitting his wand it hit his mask.

"No!" Anubis roared "What have you done?"

The mask was shattered and the forcefield keeping Anubis in physical form failed. With his Horcrux destroyed he had no ties to the physical world. The result was immediate. A glowing light appeared and attacked Anubis. It was over in a moment and all that was left was Anubis empty robes. Teal'c used the distraction and knocked his opponent to the ground and Gawain hit the last Kull with a Killing curse.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I believe the others got to him." Daniel said, slowly getting up on his feet again.

***

With Anubis defeated the battle was over and Anubi's forces surrendered to Baal, who of course took Anubis mothership as his new flagship. He entered the chamber where Ron, Gawain, Jack and Teal'c were.

"I will leave you on the nearest planet with a chapa'ai." Baal told them.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You will stay true to your word?"

"Jack, do you mistrust me?" Baal asked.

"Of course I do."

Baal sighed.

"As a small token of my sincerity I won't enslave your pitiful little planet." Baal offered.

"Come on..." Jack answered "You've seen SG-M in action, you know they would beat the crap out of you."

Ron grinned.

"Let's call it a deal then. We won't Imperius you to take control of your fleet and armies."

Baal looked a bit pale and ordered his First Prime to take them to the nearest Chapa'ai.

"By the way." Jack asked Ron and Daniel "Is Anubis gone for good?"

"I don't know." Daniel said "The others will probably punish him, but in what way, I don't know."

"If he returns we'll whoop his arse again." Ron promised.

***

Molly heard the floo and looked at the fireplace. Hermione came with Harry on her shoulder, followed by that Muggle colleague, Sam.

"Harry!" Molly shrieked. "What happened?"

"He..." Hermione started "...will be fine. He had a rough day. Is Ginny here?"

Ginny had heard her mum and was already on her way. Harry looked at her when she entered the kitchen. She headed over to Harry and kissed him.

"Are you all right?"

"I will be now..." Harry smiled looking into her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – To be continued?**

After gating back to the SGC Ron and Gawain returned to England and the Ministry of Magic with a request from General Hammond for the Minister for Magic to particiapte a debriefing. Ron soon flooed to the Burrow.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled when she saw him step out of the fireplace and threw herself all over him "How are you?"

"Fine. Anubis is toast and Baal took control of his fleet and will now most likely be challenged by every goa'uld in the galaxy."

"That means they'll be busy." Hermione concluded.

"Yeah, and General Hammond seems certain of the goa'ulds leaving us alone, because they wouldn't dare challenge us" Ron added looking at Harry entering the kitchen, with Ginny's arm around him "Harry, honestly, you look like shit. Was that Horcrux bad?"

Ron bit his lip immediately, realising he'd put his foot in his mouth.

"The _what_?" Ginny flashed looking at both her boyfriend and her brother.

Hermione came to the rescue.

"Gin. You know we told you about Voldemort and his Horcruxes." She said, as Harry had insisted on letting Ginny know about their ordeal last year. "We found another one, not Riddle's, but it had to be destroyed so we wouldn't get into a third wizarding war."

Ginny relaxed considerably. She knew just how horrible a Horcrux was from her experiences with Tom Riddle's diary. Harry wanted to tell her about what they had been doing along with the American team, but knew there were details of this that he wasn't allowed to tell her. But once they were alone he would fill her in. He had shut her out and left her after professor Dumbledore's death. Now they were together again and he would share what he could with her.

"It was a pre-emptive strike. Against an old Egyptian dark wizard, fooling around with a Horcrux..." Harry told her.

Ginny relaxed knowing there were confidential aspects of Harry's work for the Ministry, but still he let her know what they were doing. Molly entered the kitchen seeing Hermione in Ron's arms. Ron blushed as he didn't quite know what to tell his mum. Of course he wanted to get together with Hermione, and they were unofficially together.

"So, you finally got together?" Molly asked them straightforward.

Ron looked at Hermione. A silent _Are we?_ was clearly asked and after that they both nodded.

"I guess we are... finally..." Hermione said grinning at her crimson blushed boyfriend.

"Let me get Arthur." Molly said leaving the kitchen mumbling that it's about ruddy time.

When Arthur joined them there was a spontaneous celebration for Ron and Hermione. The trio also revealed that their job with the Americans was finished, except for a bunch of reports.

"I hope they will visit us again." Arthur said "I liked them, especially that charming Miss Carter."

Molly sighed thinking about that evening, when Arthur had explained everything about Muggle air planes for her.

"I think we will. We still have a lot to learn from each other." Hermione said

***

Walter Harriman was half asleep at the end of his shift. The last couple of weeks had been demanding, and now he relaxed knowing that Anubis was defeated. Daniel Jackson had reassured them that the others would deal with him, now that he was taken to their plane of existence. He regained full awareness as the Stargate began to spin. He punched the alarm and spoke in the internal speaker system.

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole."

Moments later General Hammond was there and the gate connected.

"It's Atlantis, sir" Harriman reported.

General Hammond pushed a button and opened a video link.

"Atlantis, this is general Hammond at the SGC."

"General" Colonel Shepard's voice was heard. "We are under attack by a hive. Request immediate assistance. Our ZPM holds for now, but our situation is... strained. "

General Hammond thought about it for a moment.

"Can I call back in an hour?"

"Sure. We'll still be here." Shepard replied. "Atlantis out."

The stargate disconnected and general Hammond looked at Harriman."

"Walter, call colonel O'Neill. Tell him to get SG-1 and SG-M here."

***

Jack O'Neill had loaded his video recorder with Simpsons and was just about to open a long overdue beer when the phone rang. He sighed, seeing the number, and answered.

"For crying out loud, we just threw the goa'uld into a civil war, whooped Anubis out of our existence. What now?"

"Sorry sir." Harriman said. "The general asked you to come to the SGC immediately. With SG-M."

Jack sighed. Not even a day after Anubis defeat and there was something new.

"We'll be there..." Jack sighed and returned the beer to the fridge.

_  
A/N That's it for this story... There is a pretty obvious possibility for a sequel..._


End file.
